Bloodline: La sangre llama a la sangre
by Koorrigan
Summary: Gabriëlle, conocida como Briëlle, llegó a un mundo mágico llamado Eldarya a través de un círculo de setas, pero no entiende la razón. Durante su adaptación a ese nuevo mundo, unas pesadillas y la aparición de una persona en su nueva vida le hará replantearse cosas como su destino o su propia existencia.
1. Introducción y prólogo

**Linaje**

Es la línea de antepasados y descendientes de una persona, especialmente si es noble.

Hace mucho tiempo, el linaje era muy importante para el derecho nobiliario en relación con la sucesión de los títulos, propiedades y derechos en regiones donde se permitía que el primogénito heredara todo. Ahora es importante para esas personas codiciosas que solo ansían poder y dinero.  
Hay cosas más importantes en este mundo que un linaje puede ofrecer, como unas características físicas y habilidades determinadas o una línea de sangre un tanto peculiar.  
Sentir, aceptar la realidad, disfrutar de lo que fluye por las venas de cada uno de nosotros.

 _El dinero es superfluo._  
 _Las palabras son baratas._  
 _El poder es inútil._  
 _Y la sangre, preciada_

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

El toque de queda en el cuartel general de la Guardia de Eel había vaciado todos los pasillos en pocos minutos, enviando a todos sus miembros a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque al parecer el miembro más reciente de la guardia no tenía ganas de descansar todavía.

Briëlle dejó la pluma en la mesa y miró fijamente su diario.  
Fue una de las pocas cosas que llevaba con ella cuando llegó aquí; pasó las páginas del diario hacia atrás y miró la fecha de la primera hoja escrita.

Dos meses.  
Dos meses y diecisiete días, para ser exactos.

Era el tiempo que llevaba en Eldarya. A pesar de haberse acostumbrado a la vida allí, no podía evitar echar de menos su hogar, a su familia amigos, toda su vida; deseaba volver y seguir con su vida normal, pero ¿como iba a seguir con su vida si ahora sabía que no era humana del todo?  
No podía dejar ese lugar sin averiguar quién, o más bien, qué era.

Se levantó de la silla y se tiró en la cama, mirando al techo embobada. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, deseando no volver a tener, aunque solo por una noche, esas pesadillas que le impedían descansar.


	2. Un camino nuevo

El techo blanco de su habitación fue lo primero que vio cuando sus ojos violáceos se abrieron de par en par. Se fue incorporando poco a poco en su cama, notando como el sudor le caía por la frente; otra vez había tenido pesadillas.  
Briëlle se levantó de la cama, se llevó las manos a la cadera mientras de sus labios salió un suspiro desolador y tras unos segundos estática, se dirigió a a darse una ducha para despertarse completamente.  
Lista por fin, se despidió de su familiar y salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cantina a desayunar.

\- Bri! - una voz dulce pronunció la más abreviada versión de su nombre desde el final del pasillo. Ella se quedó quieta a que la brownie la alcanzase.

\- Hoola Ykhar.

\- ¿Vas a a desayunar? – Briëlle asintió – ¿Te importa que vaya contigo?

\- Nunca me ha molestado tu compañía, y hoy no será una excepción – la pelirroja sonrió y acompañó su camino con una amena conversación.

Allí, en la cantina, no había mucha gente todavía debido a la temprana hora pero eso no significaba que la cocina no estuviese abierta. Al estar poca gente allí, tardaron poco tiempo en ser atendidas y servidas. Desayunaron plácidamente en silencio hasta que Yhkar decidió romperlo.

\- ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?

Asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Me vas a contar sobre que tratan?

Negó con la cabeza mientras le daba otro sorbo al café.

\- Oh, venga ya – respondió algo irritada.

\- Es que son desagradables, no quiero asustarte con ellas.

\- ¿Te crees que voy a asustarme por una pesadilla? - respondió con orgullo – me subestimas, amiga mía - Venga, ahora cuenta.

Briëlle resopló con desgana – Al principio, el sueño es normal. Veo, a través de una ventana, un pueblo encantador, de edificios de diseño sencillo pero elegante , rodeado de una vegetación exuberante y un río cristalino muy cerca de allí. Hay gente haciendo su vida allí, tranquila y pacíficamente.

\- ¿Aparece alguien conocido en tu sueño? - preguntó la brownie.

\- No – respondió rotundamente – No logro ver ni las caras, ni las razas ni nada. Solo se distinguen siluetas femeninas, masculinas o siluetas de ancianos y niños – prosiguió – De pronto, las plantas empiezan a pudrirse con una velocidad alarmante, el río se tiñe de sangre, el cielo se vuelve gris y de la nada, se ven en él unos destellos de luces rojas y verdes muy intensos, como el de una aurora. La gente comienza a ser masacrada. – hizo una pequeña pausa y tragó saliva – Da igual su edad, todos caen muertos.  
Y yo me quedo inmóvil, sin hacer nada. De repente, unas siluetas abren la puerta de la casa en la que estoy y me dicen que les acompañe, que tenemos que ponernos a salvo. Huimos rápidamente del lugar y veo, cada vez más lejos, como un montón de hombres destruyen y queman las pertenencias de esa pobre gente y los matan sin compasión.

La joven miró a su amiga, cuya semblante mostraba mucha preocupación.

– Los asaltantes del pueblo de tus pesadillas ¿tampoco los distinguías?

\- A algunos sí - Muchos iban vestidos con la misma ropa que las del hombre enmascarado que me sacó de la celda. Lo último que se escucha, entre los gritos y el derrumbamiento de los edificios, es a algunos de esos hombres gritando "Tenebris in lux". Después de eso, me despierto.  
Volvió a mirar a su acompañante, que esta vez estaba pálida.

\- Yhkar ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Sí...yo...

Una voz la interrumpió.

\- Pero bueno, Briëlle ¿qué le has hecho a la pobre Ykhar? - volteó para mirar a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella – Está toda pálida ¿le has contado alguna tontería sobre tu mundo?

\- Está así porque te ha visto la cara – respondió mordaz.

El elfo esbozó una socarrona sonrisa – ¿Intentas herir mis sentimientos? Buen intento.

\- Ya, mi fallo es que suelo olvidar que tu no tienes, Ezarel.  
Ykhar no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena que estaban montado esos dos.

\- Eres realmente encantadora por las mañanas.

\- Lo sé.

\- Estaba siendo sarcástico.

\- Lo sé. Y un cretino también – respondió sonriendo

Ezarel también esbozó una sonrisa para luego ponerse serio – Bueno, me encantaría quedarme a charlar sobre ropa mientras bebéis té pero a lo contrario que vosotras, yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Y lo que se me hace raro es que tu estés aquí, y además tan relajada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - una de sus orejas de conejo bajó un poco

– Ya lo descubrirás - Ezarel volvió a sonreír, esta vez con malicia – Adiós.

El elfo dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras las chicas vieron como se alejaba de ellas.

\- Ykhar – la brownie miró a su amiga – Ahora en serio ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, tranquila. Es que tu pesadilla es... chocante.

\- Te lo dije.

\- No, me dijiste que era desagradable.

\- Bah, lo que sea – giró la cabeza para otro lado como una niña pequeña, su amiga sonrió. - Oye, si no te importa, voy a dar una vuelta por el cuartel a ver si hay algo que hacer. Sabes que odio estar de brazos cruzados – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

\- Espera, te acompaño.

Después de separarse de su amiga, Ykhar se dirigió a la biblioteca rápidamente. Estaba tan distraída pensando en sus cosas que llegó a chocarse con otros miembros por el pasillo; cuando se quiso dar cuenta comprobó que los pasillos estaban muy concurridos, y lo peor que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.  
Divisó a Keroshane nada más entrar en la biblioteca.

\- Kero

\- Oh – levantó su mirada del libro que tenía en sus manos – Buenos días Yhkar – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Oye ¿por qué hay tanto movimiento por los pasillos? - dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las estanterías – Todo el mundo parece agitado.

\- Ah, eso. Verás, Miiko nos ha avisado de que mañana tendremos una visita muy especial y quiere que todo esté bien, como la preparación de la habitación para nuestro invitado.

\- ¿Quién es el invitado?

\- Ni idea – respondió serio

\- ¿No sabéis quién es?

\- Yo no, pero Miiko y Leiftan sí. Al parecer son los únicos que han mantenido contacto con esa persona, aunque me llama la atención tanto secreto.

\- Cierto – siguió mirando por las estanterías – Personalmente, me pondré a trabajar en cuanto resuelva una duda.

Keroshane asintió y volvió al trabajo mientras Ykhar, ansiosa rebuscaba y rebuscaba por la gran cantidad de libros de la biblioteca, deseando que, entre toda esa información, hallar algo que le pudiera ayudar a contrastar datos, pero a su vez hacerle formular más dudas sobre las pesadillas de su compañera.


	3. Preparativos

La puerta se cerró tras ella al abandonar la forja, permanecer allí era una tontería si no había encontrado lo que quería.  
Vagó por los pasillos color salmón del cuartel, con las manos en los bolsillos, buscando a alguien que le pudiera asignar una misión. Cualquiera le valdría, solo quería mantener su cabeza despejada y olvidar esa pesadilla que tan mal le hacía sentir.  
Observó el gran movimiento que había en ese momento por los característicos pasillos y se preguntó a si misma si esto tenía algo que ver con el comentario hecho por Ezarel mientras desayunaba con Ykhar. Sus ojos buscaban, entre la multitud de personas que frecuentaban la Guardia, al jefe de la suya, una tarea que parecía imposible a pesar de que Valkyon no era precisamente alguien que pasase desapercibido fácilmente. Con una pasmosa rapidez, su atención se posó en una cabellera negra muy familiar; dicho y hecho se hizo paso entre la aglomeración de personas que poblaba los cálidos y coloridos pasillos para alcanzarle. No era el jefe de la guardia a la que pertenecía, pero era jefe de una de ellas, y con eso llegaba.

\- Nevra.

El vampiro se giró en dirección a la voz que le llamaba – Briëlle – Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro – Buenos días.

\- Buenos días – respondió con una casi imperceptible reverencia. Era una de sus señas de identidad saludar así - ¿Has visto a Valkyon? Llevo un buen rato buscándole.

\- Oh, vaya – su sonrisa se convirtió en un puchero - ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti que quieres engañarme con otro?

\- Madre mía, que película te acabas de montar tu solo – suspiró brevemente para dar paso a una sonrisa – Le buscaba para saber si tenía alguna misión para mi, pero eso también te lo puedo preguntar a ti.

\- No puedes estar sin hacer nada.

\- Exacto.

\- Bueno – se llevó la mano a la barbilla – Acaban de encomendarme que me adentre en el bosque a buscar determinadas plantas necesarias para la enfermería, si quieres puedo cedértela.

\- Ah... No – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Pero no era que querías cualquier misión con tal de hacer algo?

\- Sí, una cosa es eso y otra muy diferente es hacerme cargar con tu trabajo solo porque no tienes ganas de hacerlo.

Nevra mostró una expresión de sorpresa - Vaya, no se te escapa una – suspiró – Parece que engañarte va a ser más difícil de lo parece – su característica sonrisa pícara dejaba ver perfectamente sus caninos afilados – Eso me gusta, y mucho.

Briëlle se sonrojó levemente. No podía negar que el vampiro le resultaba muy atractivo - Aun así quiero hacer algo y no estar mano sobre mano ¿puedo acompañarte?

\- Es una excusa muy mala para poder quedarte a solas conmigo.

\- Sí, exacto. Me has pillado – su tono sarcástico era tal que hasta un niño lo habría notado - ¿Puedo ir o no?

\- Por supuesto, nunca rechazo una buena compañía.

\- ¿Vas a partir justo ahora?

\- No, primero debo ir a buscar los utensilios necesarios para la recolección. Espérame en el quiosco central dentro de unos diez minutos.

\- Traducido a lenguaje común: vas a tardar mínimo veinte minutos

\- ¡Oye! - su cara una mueca de desagrado – Yo no llegó tarde

\- Noo, que va -Briëlle se rió y se volteó para dirigirse a su cuarto – Si llegas pronto te doy un premio – después de decir eso desapareció entre la muchedumbre, dejando sorprendido al vampiro.

La joven esperó allí, en el quiosco central, a su compañero.  
El ritmo ajetreado que había dentro de la guardia también estaba por los exteriores, Briëlle observaba como la gente se movía de un lado para otro con prisa. Miraba con cierta tristeza a todo el mundo; a la mayoría de ellos podía reconocer a la raza que pertenecían, en otros podía intuir algo y luego había personas que no tenía ni idea de que eran aunque le fuera la vida en ello pero ¿y ella? Lo único que tenía peculiar era su color de ojos y tampoco fueron algo que la hiciera destacar tanto, sí es cierto que la ayudaron a ganar cierta popularidad en el instituto y en la universidad, e incluso gracias a ellos salió con Hugh, pero nada más.  
Ese y otros muchos pensamientos aparecieron en su cabeza, llenándola de preocupaciones otra vez. Llevaba un tiempo que eso era pan de cada día. Sacudió la cabeza instintivamente, como si al hacerlo pudiese hacer desaparecer sus dudas y preocupaciones, solo le sirvió para percatarse de que Nevra estaba a su lado.

Briëlle le miró sorprendida – Pero que... ¿cuanto hace que estás ahí?

\- Hace unos minutos.

\- Podías haberme saludado en lugar de quedarte ahí plantado.  
\- Lo sé, pero aproveché que tenías la cabeza en otra parte para poder mirarte fijamente sin que te molestes – le ofreció una de sus características sonrisas.

Aunque casi imperceptible para el ojo, la joven notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban - ¿Has conseguido los utensilios?

\- Sí. Podemos irnos ya mismo – matizó – Por cierto, he llegado puntual ¿dónde está mi premio?

La joven alzó una ceja y esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa – Vaya, vaya... Así que eres responsable si sabes que vas a conseguir algo a cambio pero no cuando es tu deber. Me has decepcionado.

\- Me has engañado.

\- Ya ves.

\- Eres mala – dijo con una sonrisa – Me gusta.

\- Anda, deja de hacer el tonto y vámonos.  
Dicho esto, ambos se pusieron en camino

\- ¿Está todo listo?

\- Casi – respondió el rubio – Justo ahora me dirigía a ver si la habitación está preparada.

\- ¿Y la comida?

\- Está perfectamente calculada y racionada.

\- ¿Habéis extremado las medidas de seguridad del Cuartel?

\- Sí. No creo que se atrevan a entrar, es más, dudo que estén al corriente de lo que pasa aquí.

La kitsune miró a todos los lados y respiró hondo, pero seguía muy alterada.

\- Miiko, relájate – Leiftan se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga – Todo saldrá bien.

\- ¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si lo saben? ¿Y si nos tienden una emboscada? - se llevó la mano a la frente - No podemos permitir que le ocurra nada, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Leiftan suspiró – Mírame – Miiko miró a su amigo a la cara, mirándole directamente a los ojos – No va a pasar nada, tienes que estar tranquila. Ve un poco a tu habitación y relájate ¿vale?  
\- No, no puedo descansar. Debo quedarme aquí y estar alerta.

Leiftan le regaló una mirada llena de preocupación.

\- Agh, está bien. - El rubio sonrió – Pero solo un rato.

\- Con eso me conformo.

El sol brillaba con intensidad, calentando toda la tierra que ante el se extendía y brindando su luz a las criaturas de Eldarya.  
Briëlle, hastiada, resopló.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que te ayude o no?

\- ¿Ya has terminado de coger la raíz de rosa?

\- Sí – respondió desganada – Treinta en total, tal y como pedían los enfermeros. Responde a la pregunta que te he hecho ¿vas a dejar que te ayude con eso?

\- No.

\- Oh, dios. Pareces Ezarel.

El vampiro levantó la cabeza y se giró para ofrecerle una mirada asesina a la joven. Ella, por su parte, no se inmutó lo más mínimo.

\- Sé que te ha molestado, pero es la verdad. Eso que estás recogiendo es mandrágora, también la hay en mi mundo.

\- No, esto es mandrágora negra, mucho más tóxica que la de tu mundo. El hecho de que tu piel entre en contacto con alguna de sus hojas hace que tengas unas grandes dificultades para respirar, por eso se necesita utensilios especiales – levantó las manos para enseñar su guantes – para poder recogerlas.

\- Podrías haber cogido dos pares.

\- Prefiero hacerlo yo. Además, eres medio humana, los venenos de nuestro mundo te afectarían el doble por ese condicionante.

\- No hables así, como si fueras mi jefe.

El vampiro se levantó para mirar a la chica de frente – Lo fui durante una semana – se quitó los guantes uno a uno – Antes de que ha Valkyon se le antojase tenerte en la suya – Dijo con cierto tono irritado.

\- No fue un capricho, tuvo sus razones – replicó.

\- Pues aun a día de hoy los demás miembros de la guardia desconocemos esas razones. Hasta que no sepas que le hizo cambiar de opinión, seguiré pensando eso.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

\- ¿Vas a contármelo o no?

\- Si te lo contara no me creerías.

\- Prueba. Si no te creo, solo tengo que preguntarle a él para saber si mientes o no.

Briëlle suspiró – Está bien – carraspeó – Cuando él me acompañó a buscar una cría de Cryslam al su madriguera, acabé adentrándome en el bosque sola para ver si encontraba algo por allí y Valkyon acabó siguiéndome para que no me pasara nada.

El vampiro no dijo nada, simplemente escuchaba atento el relato de la joven.

\- Comencé a buscar y buscar, pero no encontré ningún rastro de dicho familiar. Valkyon, algo molesto conmigo, me agarró del brazo y me dijo que nos fuésemos, que la búsqueda había concluido. Él iba delante de mi y en un momento determinado se paró en seco e hizo que me escondiese.

\- ¿Por?

\- Apareció un perro negro.

Después de eso, Nevra mostró un semblante muy serio - ¿Qué ocurrió? No recuerdo que llegaseis heridos ninguno de los dos.  
\- Si llega ser por Valkyon sí – suspiró – Le convencí para no hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Al principio la criatura se mostró algo hostil, pero es que estaba asustado, es normal ya que era un cachorro. Le demostré que no queríamos hacerle daño y cuando se tranquilizó simplemente pasamos de largo.

Nevra se mostró extrañado - ¿Cómo le mostraste que no querías hacerle daño?

\- Acercándome.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Podía estar fingiendo para que te acercaras y luego atacar!

\- Mi instinto me decía que no quería hacernos daño. Y así fue.  
Nevra se paró a mirar fijamente a Briëlle antes de recoger el recipiente con las muestras de mandrágora negra – Vámonos.  
\- No me crees ¿verdad?

\- Bueno – comenzó a andar – No es que dude de tu palabra, pero en cuanto volvamos pienso preguntarle a Valkyon su versión.

Nada más llegar al cuartel y entregar las hierbas a los enfermeros de la guardia, cada uno siguió su camino.


	4. La visita

La distancia entre ellos y sus perseguidores era cada vez más corta, notaba como se acercaban más y más. El miedo recorría todo su cuerpo, solo quería llorar, pero no podía parar de correr o moriría.  
Explosiones y gritos era lo único que se podía escuchar en los alrededores. Las personas que la guiaba no paraban de repetirle que todo iría bien.  
Uno de los enmascarados disparaba flechas sin cesar, cada vez con más puntería, más certeras. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una de las flechas estaba a punto de impactar en su pecho. Pero antes de eso ocurriera, Briëlle despertó.

Estaba empapada en sudor y su respiración, acelerada, era difícil de controlar. Esa pesadilla había sido realmente dura y ni siquiera sabía que podía significar; cuando se fue calmando, recordó lo que Ykhar le dijo poco después de volver de la misión con Nevra: Todas sus pesadillas eran resultado de la información adquirida en tan poco tiempo, al fin y al cabo, cuando no estaba en alguna misión se pasaba el día en la biblioteca.  
Levantó la vista y algo llamó su atención. La luz de la luna llena inundaba su habitación, permitiéndole ver con cierta nitidez la mayoría de sus cosas, o en este caso, no ver.

Su familiar no estaba.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a inspeccionar cada rincón de su habitación en busca de la pequeña plumobec que se había convertido en su amiga fiel. Su ojos se posaron en la puerta y pudo comprobar que estaba abierta un ápice, lo suficiente para que pudiera salir.  
Briëlle recordó que, por lo que le había dicho su padre hace mucho tiempo, suele moverse mucho e incluso gritar en sueños cuando está teniendo pesadillas. Además, no era la primera vez que las tenía y en algún momento Azure se había asustado y escondido debajo de la cama, pero al parecer esta vez eso no fue suficiente para apaciguarla.  
Abandonó su dormitorio para dirigirse a los pasillos de la guardia, dispuesta a buscar a su familiar en plena noche. Buscó por los alrededores de su habitación, presuponiendo que no se iría tan lejos de ella por mucho miedo que tuviera. Un brisa hizo que se le erizase la piel, se giró hacía la ventana estaba algo abierta y por un segundo se temió lo peor. ¿Y si había saltado para intentar huir?

Rápidamente se acercó a la ventana y se asomó, e intentó divisar a Azure desde esa altura. Sus ojos buscaban algo, lo más mínimo similar a ella, pero de pronto palideció.

Había alguien en la puerta del cuartel.

Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con las manos y volvió a dirigir su atención a la puerta y a la persona que delante de la puerta se encontraba, pero no vio a nadie.

\- _Me estaré volviendo loca por dormir tan mal_ – pensó.

Se apartó de la ventana y continuó su búsqueda, la cual no duró mucho más. Pudo divisar una familiar figura con una bola blanca entre los brazos. Era Leiftan, que estaba haciendo su habitual vigilancia nocturna, con su amiga. Se acercó rápidamente a él.

\- Mira a quién me he encontrado – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se la entregaba.

La joven cogió a su familiar en brazos – Muchas gracias Leiftan.

\- Y dime ¿que haces a estas horas rondando por los pasillos? - con una mirada fugaz a la chica, el rubio se sonrojó - ...y así vestida.

La joven se fijó en su vestimenta. Estaba en ropa interior, siendo una camiseta de tirantes la única prenda prenda que le tapaba algo pero tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

\- Oh, lo siento. Salí apresurada al pasillo porque Azure se escapó y no se me ocurrió ponerme algo encima. Además, no tenía pensado encontrarme con nadie.

\- No pasa nada - añadió con una sonrisa – Ahora debería volver a tu cuarto y descansar.

\- Pfff – intentó aguantarse la risa – Ojalá pudiera.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque tengo pesadillas y hago mucho alboroto mientras duermo, razón por la que se escapó Azure. Por eso me resulta muy difícil descansar, creo que incluso estoy perdiendo el juicio porque me dio la sensación de ver a alguien en la puerta del cuartel antes cuando miré por la ventana por si se le había ocurrido bajar – concluyó.

\- Bueno, ahora lo importante es sabe que tu familiar está bien y que puedes volver a tu habitación. Buenas noches.

Como siempre, Briëlle hizo una reverencia casi imperceptible – Igualmente. Hasta mañana.

Sorprendentemente, poco después de volver a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama, pudo dormir tranquilamente durante el resto de la noche hasta que las primeras luces de la mañana la despertaron.

Miiko andaba de un lado para el otro de la sala con impaciencia, aunque era inevitable. Cada minutos para ella era una eternidad.  
Sus orejas de zorro se estiraron al oír unos pasos que se acercaban y se giró hacía la puerta. Eran ellos, era demasiado temprano para que algún miembro de la guardia estuviera por los pasillos, ni siquiera la cantina estaba abierta.

Unos golpes en la puerta le indicaron su llegada. La puerta se abrió suavemente y Leiftan asomó la cabeza, ella asintió permitiéndoles pasar.  
Leiftan abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero al visitante, el cual se fue acercando a la jefa de la Guardia conforme el rubio cerraba la puerta desde dentro. Miiko se estremeció nada más verle.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Miiko – su voz era suave y armoniosa, tal y como la recordaba.

\- Señor Thuriel.

\- Oh, por favor, no me trates de usted. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

\- Lo siento, es la costumbre de cuando mi... - Miiko se calló de golpe

\- ¿De cuando tu mentor llevaba la guardia? - matizó el hombre. La kitsune desvió la mirada - Yonuki Kaze era un buen hombre, su repentino fallecimiento nos sorprendió a todos. Pero no estoy aquí para eso.

El hombre, de dentro de las acampanadas mangas de su túnica, sacó un pequeño cofre de madera oscura, con apenas ornamentación. Se acercó a Miiko y lo abrió delante de ella: en su interior había doce fragmentos de Cristal.

\- Santa Aladya*, esto es magnífico... - Fascinada, los cogió, poco a poco, y conforme iba acercándolos a la enorme piedra azul que se encontraba en el medio de la sala, se fueron uniendo al Gran Cristal, convirtiéndose en uno solo.

Después de esto, Thuriel guardó el cofre y continuó la conversación.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo os llevó recoger todos estes fragmentos? - preguntó Miiko.

\- No mucho – aclaró – Pero quería traerlos yo mismo. Además, tuvimos que encargarnos de otro asunto que requería actuar de inmediato, por lo que nadie pudo venir antes a traéroslos hasta que fue... solventado, por decirlo de algún modo.

\- Ese asunto no sería... - murmuró Leiftan

\- ¿El ataque al reino de Ilionne, en la Bahía de Lune? - terminó  
Thuriel – Sí, en efecto. - prosiguió – Acudimos en su ayuda al mínimo indicio de problemas e intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas que no matasen a más civiles, y lo logramos, aunque desgraciadamente no pudimos evitar que la ciudad fuese devastada. Y no hace falta mencionar quién está detrás de todo esto.

\- Talon – Miiko pronunció ese nombre entre dientes, intentando controlar así su ira.

El elfo asintió - ¿Hay algún indicio de un posible ataque hacía vosotros?

\- No... Aunque – durante unos segundos Leiftan dudó – Hace unos meses, uno de ellos se coló en el cuartel. Suponemos que solo estaba buscando algun tipo de información, pues no hizo nada.

\- Bueno – interrumpió la kitsune – Algo si que hizo, aunque no fue algo... malo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Thuriel frunció levemente el ceño, mostrando su confusión.

\- Teníamos a alguien abajo, en las celdas de la prisión, y el miembro de Talon la dejó libre. Suponemos que, debió creer que era alguien de naturaleza maligna, y que soltándola lograría distraernos para poder escapar sin ser visto por el revuelo que podría formarse.

\- ¿Lograsteis capturarlo? - preguntó Thuriel.

\- No – aunque Miiko fue la que respondió, ambos agacharon la cabeza, algo avergonzados.

\- ¿Lograsteis entonces, devolver a prisionero a la celda?

\- Verás, teníamos a esa persona prisionera por cautela, no porque hiciera algo malo – prosiguió Leiftan.

\- ¿Cómo? - la voz de Thuriel podía notarse algo irritada.

Miiko carraspeó – La historia es que, hace unos meses, apareció de pronto en la sala de Gran Cristal, una humana. Al principio, cuando la encontré aquí, creí que era una espía y directamente la encerremos. Posteriormente, supimos que llegó aquí a través de un círculo de hechicera, pero como no podíamos devolverla a su mundo, la integramos en la Guardia.

\- Ya veo.

\- Después de meterla en una de las guardias, encontró dos fragmentos del cristal en menos de cuatro horas, y no solo eso, si no que el Oráculo se manifestó ante nosotros y la señaló.

Thuriel abrió los ojos, sorprendido – Cómo es posible...

\- Le realizamos lo más rápido posible la prueba para determinar si tenía sangre faérica o no. Y la prueba dio positiva. Actualmente está en la Guardia Obsidiana y se ha integrado bien en la sociedad.

\- ¿Por qué no se me informó antes de esto?

\- No pudimos contactar con ust... - Miiko se corrigió a si misma – contigo, por lo de Ilionne.

Los tres se quedaron callados y el silencio absoluto inundó la Gran Sala.

\- Suponemos que querrás conocerla – añadió Leiftan.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Pensamos que también querrías conocer a los actuales jefes de guardia.

\- La verdad es que sí., ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Dudo que Goria siga al mando de la Guardia Sombra – sonrió - La última vez que estuve por aquí fue hace 14 años, me habría gustado pasar más a menudo, pero que le vamos a hacer.

\- Tienes otros asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparte. Somos perfectamente conscientes de que los Caballeros de Aramath tenéis mucho que hacer, en especial tú, que eres el líder.

\- Si me disculpáis, iré a buscarlos ahora mismo – Leiftan se inclinó levemente y se marchó.

La melena anaranjada de la brownie estaba totalmente despeinada, algo muy normal en Ykhar, debido a su nerviosismo. Apoyada en una de las barandillas de las escaleras de la sala de las puertas, su amiga suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que debería cambiarme? ¿No es un atuendo demasiado simple?

Briëlle suspiró – No, estás bien.

\- ¡Lo dices por decir! - refunfuñó – Eso significa que tengo que cambiarme.

La faelinne agarró del brazo a su amiga antes de que se dirigiese a su habitación con idea de cambiarse de ropa...otra vez.

\- Ykhar, relájate. Solo tienes que peinarte un poco, nadan más – concluyó – Además ¿a quién le importa la opinión de los demás, y en especial la de alguien que no conocemos?

\- Bri, entiéndelo, quiero causar una buena impresión... - conforme esas palabras salían de su boca, sus orejas de conejo se fueron bajando.

\- Si no sabes quién es, mujer. Deja de preocuparte.

\- Pero ¿y si...?

Antes de que la brownie pudiera continuar, Leiftan, junto con los tres jefes de cada guardia, apareció y cortó la conversación.

\- Chicas, siento interrumpiros, pero necesito que vengas a la Sala del Cristal, Briëlle - arqueó una ceja, extrañada y Leiftan se percató rápido de su expresión – Nuestro huésped quiere conoceros, a ti y a los chicos.

Ahora también Ykhar mostró confusión en su rostro – Pero ¿no llegaba hoy hacía el mediodía?

\- En teoría sí, pero al parecer tuvo suerte y pudo venir antes. Llegó ayer por la noche.

Durante unos segundos, Briëlle se preguntó si aquella silueta que divisó se trataría de la persona que está, ahora mismo, esperando para conocerla y no una alucinación como pensó en un principio.

\- ¿Vamos? - preguntó

Asintió.

Pocos minutos fueron los que transcurrieron desde esa conversación hasta encontrarse delante de la puerta de la Sala del Cristal. Lo normal sería estar nerviosa, pero no era su caso.  
Quería conocerla porque era la novedad, nada más.  
Leiftan golpeó en la puerta y segundos después la abrió, pidiendo permiso a Miiko, quién supuso que estaría dentro con el invitado. El rubio entró primero, y todos los demás lo siguieron y se fueron acercando. La sala en si no tenía nada especial, ya la conocía bien. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba Miiko y un hombre que estaba de medio lado, por lo que Briëlle no le pudo ver la cara.

\- Aquí están.

Miiko dirigió su atención hacía ellos, al igual que el hombre, que se dio la vuelta para divisarlos.

Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Se esperaba otra cosa más... mundana. Inconscientemente, se resguardó detrás del jefe de su guardia, algo intimidada y con las mejillas rojas.  
El hombre que ante ellos estaba era de gran altura, poco centímetros de diferencia había entre Valkyon y él. Portaba una túnica azul cobalto, de largas y anchas mangas, con detalles en los bordes de color dorado y un emblema en el lado derecho del pecho. Llevaba también un refinado pero nada ostentoso cinturón. Su vestimenta era sencilla, pero muy elegante y fina.  
Algo le llamó en especial la atención: las orejas de este hombre eran grandes y puntiagudas, iguales a las de Ezarel, pero mientras las de este último eran más horizontales, las de el invitado tomaban una dirección más vertical. Su cabello era largo, llegaba hasta la cintura, liso y níveo, perfectamente ligado con sus ojos, que poseían un color azul tan claro que parecía que estabas visualizando el mismísimo cielo. Sus facciones eran afiladas, elegantes, gráciles.

Nunca, en toda su vida, había visto un hombre tan atractivo como ese.

\- Chicos – la voz de Miiko la sacó de sus pensamientos - permitidme presentaros a Thuriel Calerion. Será nuestro invitado durante un breve período de tiempo.

Los tres jefes y la chica hicieron una reverencia.

\- No hace falta tanto formalismo, por favor – la voz del hombre de pelo blanco era suave, aterciopelada y armoniosa, pero grave a su vez. Era algo que lo hacía parecer más atractivo aún a los ojos de Briëlle.

\- Es un gran honor conocerle – dijo Ezarel, aparentemente nervioso.

\- Disculpa joven, pero despejame una duda y, por supuesto, no dudes en corregirme - posó su mano en la barbilla - ¿Tienes algo que ver con Thelleas Jalinde?

\- S... Sí – A Ezarel le costaba articular palabra, se le veía increiblemente nervioso, lo que llamo la atención de Briëlle – Era mi abuelo.

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

\- Ezarel. Soy el jefe de la Guardia Absenta.

\- Ya veo – asintió – Te pareces mucho a él. Era un gran hombre. - sonrió.

\- Bien, os presentaré – Miiko se dirigió a cada uno de los jefes – Este es Nevra, actual líder de la Guardia Sombra - El hombre que respondía al nombre de Thuriel inspeccionó al vampiro con la mirada para luego sonreír ampliamente y la kitsune continuó – Ezarel ya se acaba de presentar solo, por lo que el último jefe es Valkyon. No hace falta decir que es el líder de la Guardia Obsidiana – durante unos segundos frunció el ceño y suspiró – Y la persona que se esconde detrás de él es la joven de la que te hablé – esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa – Dejaré que sea ella quién se presente.

Todos clavaron sus ojos en la joven, pero ella solo sentía la mirada del invitado. Salió de detrás de Valkyon con la cabeza gacha, evitando un posible cruce de miradas. Estaba nerviosa, podía notar como su estómago se resentía sin explicación alguna y las piernas le temblaban; pero debía ser fuerte, por lo que sacó ánimos desde lo más profundo de su ser y miró fijamente a los ojos al elfo.

Los cristalinos ojos de Thuriel se abrieron de asombroso y murmuró algo para sí que nadie fue capaz de percibir; segundos después le regaló una cálida sonrisa a la joven.

Se aclaró la voz antes de hablar – Mi nombre es Gabriëlle Talis, pero todo el mundo me conoce por Briëlle, sin más. Mis más allegados me llaman Bri; por supuesto puede referirse a mi como guste.

\- Gabriëlle es un nombre demasiado bonito como para acortarlo, así que me dirigiré a ti de esa manera. - concluyó con una sonrisa.

La joven, sonrojada, se limitó a asentir.

\- Ha sido un gran placer estar aquí con vosotros, y espero que podamos conocernos mejor durante mi estancia aquí.

\- Chicos – prosiguió Leiftan – Ahora nos gustaría convocar a los demás miembros para hacer una presentación oficial; como vosotros ya le habéis conocido de forma individual respecto a los demás no tenéis porque estar aquí. Podéis marcharos si queréis.

Y así lo hicieron. Los cuatro se despidieron educadamente de Thuriel y abandonaron la sala.

Lo que no abandonaba a Briëlle, por mucho que quisiera, era esa sensación de calidez dentro de ella, ese cosquilleo en el estómago y el rubor de sus mejillas.

* * *

 **GLOSARIO**

 **Capítulo 3**

*Santa Aladya: Aladya de Osterine fue una profeta que apareció en tiempos posteriores a la Caída. En una época de guerras, donde la mayoría de los pueblos de Eldarya fueron afectados y donde la fe en los dioses era cada vez más caduca, ella le otorgó a sus habitantes un mensaje de paz, respeto y esperanza.  
Mucha gente se negó a creer en su palabra, tachándola de embustera cuya intención era aprovecharse del débil, pero con el tiempo esta opinión fue menguando hasta desaparecer.  
Aladya ayudó a reconstruir pueblos, firmar tratados de paz y curar a los necesitados, por lo que no tardó en propagarse el rumor de que era un semidios, hija de Lohris, concretamente. Este rumor fue enterando cuando ella falleció a los ciento tres años de edad.  
Actualmente, su religión posee un gran número de seguidores y es la más extendida por toda Eldarya.


	5. La carta

Los ojos azules de la pequeña plumobec seguían detenidamente los movimientos de su dueña. Cuando esta se sentó en la cama, el familiar se acercó a ella y se acurrucó en su regazo.  
Briëlle recogió el papel que había en su mesilla y lo miró fijamente mientras acariciaba a la pequeña Azure con la mano que tenía libre. Volteó la cabeza para mirar su equipaje casi listo durante unos segundos, para luego volver a posarlos en el papel.

\- Sigo sin enterderlo... - suspiró.

 **\- FLASHBACK -**

Al contrario de lo que se pensaba en un principio, el alboroto originado por los preparativos de la visita se intensificó con la llegada y presentación de Thuriel a los demás miembros de la Guardia de Eel.  
Apenas había transcurrido un día desde que Briëlle conoció personalmente al elfo y ya tenía dolor de cabeza: en cuanto se realizó la presentación oficial tuvo que escuchar los gritos de alegría y de extasis de sus amigos ante el simple hecho de estar compartiendo el mismo suelo que aquel hombre. Entró en la biblioteca en búsqueda de un poco de silencio.  
Como siempre, Keroshane se dirigió a ella nada más verla aparecer.

\- Buenos días – su característica sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- Lo serán para ti – respondió mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? - dejó su libro encima de la mesa y se sentó en el sillón consecutivo al de la joven – Me han dicho que conociste a Thuriel en persona ¿acaso hubo algún problema?

\- No, solo es que me siento algo perdida.

\- Te escucho.

\- Todo el mundo está feliz por la llegada de ese hombre y no paran de hablar de él. Incluso Ezarel parece una colegiala y mientras yo me mantengo impasible ante esto. Solo por no saber nada de Thuriel.

\- Eso se puede arreglar – una dulce sonrisa apareció en la cara de Keroshane – Lo que debes saber de Thuriel es que ha hecho mucho por nosotros.

\- ¿Como por ejemplo?

\- Podría pasarme la tarde hablándote de sus hazañas, pero quizás una de las más memorables fue poco después de La Caída, cuando se pasó meses ayudando a las víctimas de la guerra ayudando a la gente encontrar un nuevo hogar después de que el suyo fuese destruido. Fue un acto de solidaridad increíble, pues él estaba cansado ya fue uno de los que lucharon contra la amenaza que asoló aquellas tierras. Además, también había perdido su hogar y durante esos meses fue un vagabundo.  
Él, al fin y al cabo, sabía que aunque no tuviese casa en ese momento tenía un sitio a donde volver, pero los demás no.

\- Vaya... - dijo cabizbaja – Pero no entiendo eso de que tenía donde volver si acabas de decir que perdió su hogar.

\- Él perdió su hogar, pero tenía familia en otra región, por lo que sabía que lo acogerían con los brazos abiertos si decidía volver.

\- Entiendo.

\- Thuriel es alguien muy querido en la nuestra sociedad. Es un héroe.

\- Ya lo veo – interrumpió Briëlle – Es increíble como alguien tan joven puede despertar tanta admiración.

Kero abrió los ojos perplejo - ¿Joven? - soltó una tenue risa - ¿Pero cuantos años crees que tiene?

\- Bueno, aparenta unos treinta como máximo, pero supongo que tendrá ciento cincuenta o ciento ochenta al ser un elfo, ya por lo que sé son más longevos.

\- Sí, ciento cincuenta los tiene. Pero hay que sumarle a esa cantidad unos tres mil años.

Briëlle abrió los ojos como nunca.

\- Espera ¿Me estás diciendo... - se pasó las manos por la cara – que Thuriel tiene más de tres mil años?

\- Creo recordar que el número exacto es tres mil doscientos setenta y seis.

La joven faelinne miró con suspicacia a su compañero – Te lo estás inventando ¿no? - Keroshane la miró extrañado - ¿Te ha dicho Ezarel que me digas esto?

\- Eh...no

\- ¿No me estás engañando?

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

\- No lo sé, pero como siempre se me intenta tomar el pelo pues sabes, ya no me fío... aunque se que de ti puedo hacerlo – sonrió la joven – Aunque sigo sin creerme lo de la edad de Thuriel ¿eso significa que Ezarel y Eweleïn podrían llegar a tener esa edad?

\- Um... No.

\- Dios mío – Briëlle se pasó las manos por la cara otra vez y soltó un bufido de desesperación.

\- Tranquila, mujer, que ahora te lo explico. - dijo para intentar calmarla – Thuriel es un Alto Elfo, no un elfo común.

\- ¿Cual es la diferencia? Bueno, aparte de las orejas.

\- Jajaja, veo que te has fijado – sonrió ampliamente – Los Altos Elfos son, lo que se denomina comúnmente, "una de las Primeras Luces"

La joven ladeo la cabeza, para mostrar su duda.

\- Se le denomina Primeras Luces a las tres razas originales, las primeras en poblar Eldarya. Aparte de los Altos Elfos hay otras dos más, y por supuesto tienen su contraposición oscura – El hombre avistó a la chica, que lo miraba curiosa, ansiosa de saber más – Las Primeras Luces son razas caracterizadas por su inmortalidad, el paso del tiempo no les afecta, aunque pueden morir asesinados, por lo que quedan muy pocos de las tres razas. Los Altos Elfos son quizás lo que están logrando recuperarse, pero la cifra sigue siendo preocupante.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

\- Kero, dice Miiko que quiere verte – el agudo timbre de Alajea se escuchó en toda la biblioteca a pesar de no haber alzado la voz – Oh, hola Briëlle – sonrió.

El unicornio miró a la joven mientras se levantaba de su asiento – Bueno, seguiremos hablando en otra ocasión.

\- Lo haré, sabes que me encanta charlar contigo.

En cuanto el hombre pasó el umbral de la puerta, la sirena se acercó.

\- Es impresionante ¿verdad? - sonrió.

\- Sí.

\- Nunca había estado antes tan cerca de alguien como Thuriel. Ni en mil años me lo habría imaginado – la chica sonreía, feliz.

La joven observó la euforia de su acompañante de reojo, en realidad le importaba muy poco lo que le estaba contando, pues a ella no le agradaba especialmente la sirena desde que se enteró de que hablaba mal de ella a sus espaldas debido al interés de Nevra en su persona desde que llegó a Eldarya.

Alajea seguía hablando, absorta mientras que Briëlle se preguntaba a si misma si la chica era tonta y no se enteraba de nada a pesar de su cortante carácter hacía ella, o si era totalmente consciente de ello y lo hacía únicamente para molestar. Sea como fuere, no tenía ninguna gana de estar más tiempo allí, así que la interrumpió y se despidió de ella saliendo de allí con una excusa banal.  
A pesar de la charla con Keroshane, quería estar sola, poder relajarse; por lo que decidió salir al bosque colindante al cuartel, no sin antes pasar por su habitación para poder ir a buscar a su familiar y dar un paseo juntas.

Nada más llegar al borde del bosque, la plumobec echó a correr hasta quedarse quieta en el Claro de Ciprés y esperar por su dueña. atenta sus movimientos. Briëlle se acomodó a los pies de un árbol, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de este y con un simple movimiento de mano le autorizó a Azure seguir explorando el bosque, la cual salió corriendo exaltada.  
Poco después de ver como su familiar se metía en los matorrales en busca de aventuras, apoyó la cabeza en el tronco y miró el cielo, fijándose en las formas que las nubes hacían y no pudo evitar pensar en Thuriel.

Desde su llegada a la Guardia de Eel, Briëlle no paró de fijarse en él cada vez que lo veía, ya fuera de cerca o de lejos. Le atraía. Le atraía como ningún hombre lo había hecho hasta ahora; era casi sobrenatural. Sí, era un Alto Elfo y alguien importante y respetado en Eldarya, pero no era eso.

Durante unos momentos su juicio se nubló y dudó de sus sentimientos, creyendo por unos segundos que se estaba enamorando del visitante.

Sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente esa idea desapareció de su mente, pero otras aparecieron en su lugar.

 _\- ¿Cómo estarán Jacob y la abuela? ¿Me estarán buscando?_

Acercó la rodillas al pecho y posó el mentón en ellas.

 _\- ¿Y mis amigos?_

Una amarga sensación invadió su cuerpo: añoraba su hogar, a su familia y amigos. Echaba de menos su antigua vida. No quería estar en Eldarya, a pesar de que había hecho nuevas amistades y vivido experiencias diferencias. Quería irse a casa.  
Las lágrimas que llevaba reprimiendo desde hace tiempo estaban a punto de salir, hasta que un ruido hizo que se sobresaltase. Dirigió su vista hacía los arbustos por los que hace un momento su familiar se había escabullido, el cual salió corriendo en dirección a su dueña, sobresaltada.

\- ¿Azure, qué pasa? - preguntó sobresaltada.

La plumobec mordió el bajo de los pantalones de la chica, tirando de ellos, intentando indicar algo.

\- ¿Quieres que te siga? - el familiar soltó el pantalón, asintió y comenzó a correr adentrándose en el bosque, seguida de su dueña.

Briëlle llegó al Bosque Profundo, una zona poco concurrida donde era fácil perderse. Las tonalidades de los árboles eran más oscuras que la de los anteriores que había dejado atrás, pero la claridad del día iluminaba esa zona, por muy frondosas que fueran las copas de esos árboles de troncos retorcidos y gran tamaño. De no ser por la luz, ese lugar sería bastante siniestro.  
El conocido gruñido de Azure resonó en sus oídos, haciéndola voltear. La luz era lo suficientemente intensa como para distinguirlo, un escaso metro es lo que había entre ellas dos y esa pequeña criatura, la cual reconoció al instante.

Un cait sith*.

A su madre le gustaba mucho contarle relatos sobre criaturas mitológicas antes de dormir cuando era pequeña y una de sus criaturas preferidas en aquella época era el cait sith, por lo que reconocería uno en cualquier lado. Estaba sentando, y, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo con su cuerpo, Briëlle pudo observar que estaba malherido.  
Se acercó a él con parsimonia y sigilo pero fue en vano, el cait sith notó sus pasos y erizó su pelaje, bufando y mostrando su recelo hacia la presencia de la chica a pesar de su estado.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño.

Daba igual lo que hiciese, cuantas veces le maullará o adaptase una pose defensiva, Briëlle se acercó a él impasible, hasta llegar a tener a la criatura a sus pies y no tener miedo a quedarse a su mismo nivel al agacharse para examinar la herida.

\- Da igual cuanto gruñas, pequeño. No me voy a ir – respondió segura.

Sacó de su pequeña mochila una hogaza de pan. La atención del cait sith fue a parar a dicho alimento y cuando se lo ofreció, aunque al principio mostró recelo y duda, la criatura acabo cediendo y comenzó a comer de la palma de la chica.

Briëlle estaba feliz por poder ayudarle.

Cuando se calmó y se sintió cómodo con ella, pudo mirar su herida. No era grave y solo con limpiar la herida, echarle un ungüento; que siempre llevaba consigo cuando paseaba por Azure pues solía meterse en líos y acababa lastimada; y vendarla con un pañuelo. Le hubiera gustado poder tratarla como es debido, con yodo y una pomada específica, pero al menos tenía sus conocimientos sobre veterinaria y es lo que importaba.

\- ¿Ves? No ha sido para tanto. Ahora te pondrás bien.

El cait sith maulló y ronroneó cuando sintió la mano de la joven acariciando su pelaje.  
Sus orejas se movieron y con ello su atención se desvió. A lo lejos se podían escuchar otros maullidos, por lo que la criatura echó a correr en dirección a los sonidos producidos por sus congéneres, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Briëlle.

Poco tardó en llegar al cuartel, el paseo le había sentado bien a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza y la cantidad de emociones que la embargaban. Debía ser fuerte.  
Se dirigía a su habitación cuando alguien la reclamó de pronto.

\- Briëlle.

La chica volteó – Oh, hola Miiko.

\- Toma, es para ti – la kitsune le tendió un sobre.

\- Eso es...¿una carta? - su cara era un poema y no entendía nada. - Pero quién querría...

Apenas fueron unos segundos el tiempo en el que la joven se quedó quieta.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte como una estatua todo el día o piensas dignarte a cogerla? - refunfuñó.

Parpadeó rápidamente, saliendo de su asombro - Lo siento – dijo mientras cogía la carta y abría el sobre.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron ambas calladas y la expresión de Briëlle no varió mucho de la que tenía hace un rato. Bueno sí, estaba más sorprendida y confusa que antes.

 _"Demando, humildemente, que el más reciente miembro de la Guardiaas Obsidiana, Gabriëlle Talis, sea mi acompañante en una misión compuesta por la recuperación de una reliquia antigua situada en la región de Brighenn, al suroeste de la ubicación actual del cuartel general de la Guardia de Eel.  
La partida será dentro de dos días."_

Firmado:  
Thuriel Calerion

Cuando acabó de leer, miró a Miiko.

\- ¿Es una broma pesada?

\- Ojalá.

* * *

 **GLOSARIO**

 **Capítulo 4**

*Cait Sith: Los Cait Sith o Cait Sídhe son criaturas de la mitología escocesa o irlandesa. Literalmente Cait Sith o Cait Sidhe significa "Gatos Hada".  
Se los describen como gatos grandes, del tamaño de perros, de pelaje negro y manchas blancas en el pecho. La leyenda dice que estas criaturas cazan por las Tierras Altas escocesas. El folclore popular también sugiere que los Cait Sìth no son realmente hadas, sino brujas transformadas.

Según los mitos se creía que podría robar el alma de una persona antes de ser reclamado por los dioses si pasaba sobre un cadáver antes del entierro; Por lo tanto, esperaban al "Feill Fadalach" (el último despertar),manteniendo día y noche a los gatos sith lejos del cadáver antes del entierro.


	6. Los ojos del héroe

Las densas sombras que proporcionaban los altos y frondosos árboles del bosque que limitaba con el cuartel general apaciguaban algo las altas temperaturas, propias de la época, y facilitaban el viaje. Cuyas copas eran atravesadas por destellos intensos de rayos del sol que iluminan el lugar.  
El bosque estaba muy bonito en verano. Las tonalidades verdes que se creaban configuraban una ruta perfecta dentro de un entorno natural y misterioso.  
Por esta época, en las cálidas noches, las luciérnagas embellecían el bosque con sus misteriosos juegos de luces y muchas criaturas de extrema belleza abandonaban sus madrigueras y escondites para disfrutar del crepúsculo.  
Daba igual, a pesar de todo eso, Briëlle no estaba atendiendo al paisaje ni a nada de lo que ocurría o podía ocurrir a su alrededor. Desde que recibió aquella la carta ha intentado encontrar la razón por la que ese hombre le había pedido ayuda para una misión; le preguntó a todo alto cargo de la Guardia de Eel pero nadie le dio una respuesta.  
Miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, al hombre que se encontraba a unos centímetros por delante de ella, guiándola hacia el destino de la misión. Ahora mismo estaba confusa: sentía una gran atracción hacía el alto elfo, pero desde que le entregaron la carta, la chispa de la desconfianza surgió en su interior.  
No era más que un miembro normal y corriente de la guardia Obsidiana.  
No era más que una humana.

\- Parece que me han informado mal – la voz del elfo sacó a Briëlle de su monólogo.

\- ¿Cómo?

El alto elfo se paró en seco y se giró, por lo que la chica se quedó a la misma altura que él en el camino, mirándolo fijamente – Me habían dicho que eras una persona muy conversadora, pero por lo que veo, es todo lo contrario.

\- Lo siento. - Rápidamente esa desconfianza e irritación desapareció en cuanto él la miro - Estaba pensando en mis cosas.  
Thuriel no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para proseguir el camino, la joven simplemente le siguió.

Ya llevaban un par de horas caminado por el sendero del bosque y solo faltaban unos pocos metros para abandonarlo y llegar al campo límite. Habían partido después de comer a emprender la misión pues, según lo que le había comentado Keroshane, Brighenn no se encontraba demasiado lejos de allí.  
Desde que salieron del cuartel, no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra hasta ahora. La presencia del alto elfo la intimidaba, por decirlo de algún modo. No por nada de su aspecto o actitud, si no por la posición que posee en esta sociedad.  
Serían, aproximadamente, las siete de la tarde, cuando llegaron a Brighenn.

\- Bien – dijo Thuriel – Ya estamos en la región, ahora solo falta llegar a corazón del bosque de Londe, los que nos llevará un par de horas.

Por primera vez, se dignó a hablar.

\- Thuriel.

\- Dime Gabriëlle.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando exactamente?  
\- Una antigua reliquia, ya te lo mencioné en la carta.  
La chica rodó los ojos – Ya lo sé, pero me gustaría que fueras más específico.

\- La verás en su momento.

Esa respuesta no agradó precisamente a la chica, que se paró en seco en el camino.

\- ¡No es justo que no me digas de que se trata! - dijo molesta – Tú me pediste que viniera a esta misión contigo, contarme que es lo que buscamos es lo mínimo que podrías hacer.

El alto elfo se giró despacio hacía ella y la miró fijamente, y, de nuevo, todo esa irritabilidad desapareció. Su semblante serio hizo que a la chica se le pusiera la carne de gallina.  
De pronto, esa seriedad desapareció y en su lugar surgió una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Lo sé. Estaba esperando a que me preguntarás – El elfo extendió el brazo, mostrando el camino – Por favor, sigamos caminando mientras hablamos.

Briëlle asintió y, con las mejillas sonrojadas, comenzó a caminar, con Thuriel a su lado.

\- La reliquia que vamos a buscar se denomina "Los ojos de Edrick", y son dos espadas cortas gemelas.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo? -preguntó extrañada.

\- Para nada. Las espadas son un artefacto de una raza muy antigua que se encuentra en amenaza crítica, al borde de la extinción.

\- ¿Qué raza es?

\- No creo que en tu mundo se hayan oído hablar alguna vez de ellos. Forman parte de algo llamado las Primeras Luces.

\- Es cierto, en mi mundo nunca oi tal término, pero si aquí – sonrió orgullosa – Me informé un poco sobre ti – recalcó – Sé lo que son las Primeras Luces, y que los altos elfos formáis parte de ellas.

Thuriel la miró soprendido, pero también alegre al ver que la chica tenía predisposicón y curiosidad. - Continuaré entonces. Se les denominan Azahra y son, como ya dije, las que más corren peligro.

\- ¿Por qué quedan tan pocos?

\- De las tres razas, son la más completa. Nosotros los Altos elfos somos muy hábiles con la magia y la sanación pero somos débiles en el combate, los enanos de hielo... – Briëlle interrumpió - ¿Enanos de hielo? - Sí, ya te hablaré de ellos más adelante – continuó el albino – son mucho más poderosos en cuanto a fuerza y resistencia, pero no pueden controlar la magia. Los Azahra son otra historia. Ellos representan el perfecto equilibrio entre magia y fuerza, son los guerreros más formidables de la historia de Eldarya.

\- Pero no lo entiendo, no me estás dando ninguna explicación sobre el declive de su raza...

Thuriel suspiró – Hace mucho tiempo la paz y armonía que reinaba en Eldarya se vio interrumpida por una amarga noticia: uno de los grandes señores enanos había sido asesinado en su tentativa de proteger el cristal. Se descubrió que las personas responsables de aquel eran miembros de la Orden de Taraka; su plan era robar el cristal, pero los Caballeros de Aramath pudimos impedir que lo lograran, pero no pudimos impedir que una gran guerra estallase. Fue una de las cuatro guerras más bélicas y sangrientas de toda la historia de este mundo.  
Muchas personas perecieron, tanto combatientes y guerreros como gente inocente... por eso los dioses acudieron en nuestra ayuda. Otorgaron a los más grandiosos guerreros, los azahra, una dotes potenciadas con unas gemas de luz, que formaban parte de los propios dioses.  
Los azahra, con ayuda de los herreros enanos, forjaron las gemas en armas únicas que solo esos siete guerreros podían usar. Logramos acabar con la amenza e instaurar la paz de nuevo, pero mucho tiempo después, todo esto tuvo una consecuencia. Esos siete guerreros siguieron participando y ayudando a la gente en cualquier conflicto bélico que surgía a través del mundo, por lo que acabaron teniendo fama y reconocimiento.  
Muchas personas acabaron temiendoles y creyeron que con el tiempo se corromperían y decidieron que los azahra debían ser exterminados, por lo que poco a poco, desde aquella época hasta la actual, muchos seres malvados han masacrado a este pueblo. Quedan muy pocos, y todos los que quedan están escondidos.  
Briëlle inclinó la cabeza al escuchar la historia.

\- Supongo que creerás que somos unos salvajes insensibles – dijo apenado

\- No. En mi mundo también han existido...y existen personas que dañan a otras por el color de su piel, sus creencias, su orientación sexual o incluso su género...

Observó a la joven sorprendido – Entonces parece que no somos tan diferentes...

La chica, apenada, asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio.  
Las luces del ocaso bañaban el cielo en un sin fín de intensas tonalidades naranjas y rojizas, mientras las nubes lentamente cambian de color, comenzando a anunciar la llegada de la noche.

\- Está anocheciendo. Es peligroso continuar, deberíamos acampar y continuar mañana.

\- Sí, será lo mejor.

Los pasillos de la guardia se volvían de un color aun más cálido del ya existente en sus paredes. Y muchos de los miembros deambulaban por ellos, dirigiéndose a la cantina a cenar  
Uno de los jefes de guardia descendía poco a poco las escaleras de la sala principal, también conocida como "la sala de las puertas", saludando a todos los miembros que se encontraba por el camino. Al fin y al cabo, Valkyon era un hombre amigable.  
Continuó su camino hasta el laboratorio de alquimia. Al llegar se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, fijando su vista en la persona que se encontraba delante de él.

\- Es hora de cenar ¿quieres venir?

\- No puedo, estoy ocupado.

El albino dejó escapar un suspiro de su boca con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Piensas pasarte todos los días así?

\- No sé a que te refieres, estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

Molesto, se acercó lentamente al elfo.

\- Ezarel, no deberías comportarte así.

El hombre de cabellos dejó lentamente encima de la mesa la probeta que estaba sosteniendo y volteó la cara, mirando a su compañero.

\- ¿Así como, señor listillo?

\- Como un crío.

\- No sabes de lo que hablas.

\- Si que lo sé. Te conozco – miró a otro lado – Y a veces desearía que te parecieras en esto a Nevra.

El pronunciar esas palabras encendió algo dentro del elfo, llenándolo de rabia, pero intentó tranquilizarse. Él no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, aunque le mostró una mirada llena de ira al guerrero.

\- Él al menos es honesto consigo mismo, reconoce y acepta sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Acaso no lo soy? - respondió con desdén

\- No, no lo eres – Ambos se quedaron en silencio aguantándose  
fijamente la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que Valkyon comenzó a moverse para irse del lugar. Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta, se detuvo y se giró hacía su amigo, que continuaba mirándole desafiante – Hazte esta pregunta: ¿estás celoso de Briëlle porque Thuriel la escogió para acompañarle... o lo estás de Thuriel porque se ha fijado en ella?

El silencio inundó la sala y poco a poco la figura de Valkyon se fue perdiendo por la lejanía hasta desaparecer.  
Escasos segundos después, Ezarel apretó los puños y golpeó la mesa.

La oscuridad de la noche dejaba brillar las estrellas, encendiendo el firmamento. Una pequeña hoguera iluminaba parte del claro en donde habían establecido su campamento. Cada uno había montado su pequeña tienda de campaña y se encontraban uno cerca del otro en silencio, cada uno alimentándose de las raciones que habían introducido en el petate para la misión.

\- Gabriëlle ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La chica tragó la comida que en ese momento tenía en la boca y asintió - ¿Cómo es que en tu ración no hay carne?

Era cierto. La comida de la joven consistía en una abundante ración de arroz acompañado de distintas verduras, sin ningún rastro de carne.

\- Soy vegana.

El alto elfo arqueó una ceja en como señal de su desconocimiento sobre lo que hablaba la joven. Al fijarse, ella emitió una leve risa de sus labios.

\- Significa que no como carne ni pescado. El veganismo es una práctica que rechaza el uso y consumo de productos y servicios de origen animal. En mi mundo es bastante común. Los motivos para la adopción del veganismo pueden ser varios.  
En mi caso, rechazo el consumo de estos alimentos por respeto a los demás animales, además de adoptar esta filosofía en todos los ámbitos de mi vida, como por ejemplo el uso de pieles al vestir. Además, mis padres me criaron así desde que era un bebé. Nunca he probado la carne.

\- Eres muy amante de los animales por lo que me das a entender.

Ella asintió – Antes de venir a Eldarya estudiaba veterinaria, que es una rama de la medicina que se ocupa de la prevención, diagnóstico y tratamiento de enfermedades y lesiones en los animales, tanto domésticos como silvestres. He querido proteger a los animales desde que tengo uso de razón. Siempre he sentido un fuerte vínculo con ellos, más que con las personas – la chica continuó con su cena.

\- ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con el Cat Sith?

Briëlle estuvo cerca de atascarsele la comida al oír aquello. Después de unos pequeños golpes en el pecho pudo tragar bien y respirar tranquila antes de mirar con asombro al elfo.

\- ¿Co-cómo sabes eso?

\- Yo estaba en el bosque en aquel momento. Vi como te acercaste a la criatura y él te permitió que le tocases. Me marché antes de que comenzaras a curarle, ya había visto suficiente. Además, me había enterado por el jefe de tu guardia de el incidente que tuviste con un perro negro.

\- Pero...

\- Nada de peros. Gabriëlle – Los azules ojos de Thuriel se posaron en los violáceos pertenecientes a la joven, con una actitud impasible. Ella ,por su parte, sentía sus mejillas arder – Insistí que vinieras conmigo porque quería, no, quiero ponerte a prueba. Seguramente crees que por ser humana no puedes hacer nada para ayudarnos, pero créeme que puedes. Sé que tienes potencial, no te infravalores.

Una cálida sensación invadió a Briëlle por dentro. Esa sensación, conocida pero añorada, de seguridad. Hacía mucho que nadie le decía algo como eso, quién solía manifestarle esa muestra de confianza en ella era su madre. Su imagen pasó por su mente e instintivamente, se aferró a su colgante con fuerza.  
Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el elfo. La joven se dio cuenta y soltó el objeto rápidamente.

\- Fue un regalo de tus padres, supongo.

\- Sí y no - replicó – Por lo que me contó mi padre, fue un regalo que me hizo cuando nací un amigo de la familia, alguien que, según él, quería a mi madre con todo su corazón – las yemas de sus dedos volvieron a tocar el colgante, rozando suavemente la superficie de aquel pedazo de mineral similar al cuarzo rosa – Puede parecer una tontería, pero siempre me he sentido protegida cuando lo llevo puesto.  
Thuriel seguía mirando a la joven, con semblante triste – Les echarás mucho de menos.

\- Sí, pero ya le echaba de menos cuando estaba en mi mundo. Ambos murieron en un accidente hace ocho años; desde aquello vivo con mi tío y mi abuela.

Sus facciones mostraron pena por la joven– Siento haber preguntado.

\- Oh, no no, tranquilo, no te preocupes por mí. Es algo que tengo asumido.

El hombre dirigió su mirada a la hoguera – Yo ya he hecho muchas preguntas. Creo que ahora te toca a ti – hizo una breve pausa – Pero tendrán que esperar a mañana, ahora debemos descansar para partir al amanecer.

Briëlle arrugó la nariz como seña de su desaprobación, pero acabó cediendo ya que según su razonamiento, no era nadie para llevarle la contraria a Thuriel.  
Ambos se despidieron dándose las buenas noches y se retiraron a su tienda cada uno.  
Por la mañana temprano, recogieron el campamento y se pusieron en marcha sin vacilar ni un ápice. Durante el trayecto Briëlle, al contrario que el día anterior, en la que la confusión y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, cierta rabia la controlaron, sí se fijó en el paisaje que la rodeaba. El bosque de Londe era muy bonito.  
El follaje de los árboles de aquel lugar poseían un color mucho más cálido que los del bosque límite con el cuartel general, casi como si se encontrasen eternamente en ese período del año en el que las hojas cambian de color dando la bienvenida al otoño.

\- Creo que tienes algunas preguntas para mi ¿no es cierto? - sugirió Thuriel.

Su repentina pregunta la sorprendió.

Miró al cielo cavilando, brevemente, antes de dirigirse a su compañero - ¿Qué son los Caballeros de Amaran?

\- Aramath – corrigió

\- Eso.

\- Los Caballeros de Aramath es una organización con la que ayudamos a mantener el orden en toda Eladarya.

\- Como la Guardia de Eel.

Thuriel mostró una sonrisa soncarrona – Para nada. Los Caballeros llevan, aproximadamente, desde los inicios de los tiempos existiendo, mientras que la Guardia es mucho más reciente. En realidad La Guardia de Eel es una facción de los Caballeros.  
Mientras hablaban entraron en una parte del bosque un poco más abrupta que el resto, donde el número de árboles casi de duplicaba con el tramo anterior del camino, el terreno era más rocoso y era frecuente los desniveles, mas era perfectamente apto para caminar por él.

\- Entonces ¿vosotros mandáis sobre La Guardia? - preguntó perpleja – Miiko... ¿puede recibir órdenes tuyas?

\- Exacto. Y debe obedecer sin rechistar.

A la joven le costaba imaginarse a Miiko, esa kitsune autoritaria, recibiendo órdenes; aunque reconocía que la idea no le desagradaba.

\- Pero no lo entiendo ¿por qué no existe solo una organización?

\- Con el tiempo Los Caballeros tuvieron que hacerse cargo de otros asuntos algo más complejos y... oscuros que requerían métodos poco ortodoxos, por lo que se decidió que era mejor repartir los asuntos en dos entidades diferentes, pero coexistentes. A pesar de todo, Los Caballeros de Aramath abarcan una gran cantidad de culturas y grupos unidas por unos mismo valores como la nobleza y lealtad y tratando de representar a estos altos ideales, todos contribuyen hacia el objetivo de un mundo justo y en paz.  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio caminando. Toda la atención de Briëlle estaba concentrada en intentar no perderse y seguirle el ritmo a Thuriel, quién se desenvolvía con mucha facilidad por aquella tierra. Y de pronto otra pregunta surgió en su cabeza.

\- La orden que quiso robar el cristal hace años ¿se visten de negro y van enmascarados?

Perdida.

En cuanto pronunció esa última palabra, la chica pisó una roca que hizo que el la tierra que se encontraba a sus pies se desquebrajara, haciéndola gritar del sobresalto y cayendo por un terraplén.  
Sobresaltado por el grito, el alto elfo se giró rápidamente hacía su acompañante y fue tras ella cuesta abajo.  
Para Briëlle, parecía que ese desnivel no tenía fin. La velocidad de la caída fue aminorando cuanto más se comenzaba a allanar el terreno, y al final, pudo parar, llegando tras ella su mochila. Se levantó poco a poco, primero quedándose de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, para luego sentarse, malherida.

\- Mierda – siseó – Lo que me faltaba.

\- ¡GABRIËLLE! - gritó Thuriel según se reducía la distancia entre ambos.

En cuanto llegó se colocó de cuclillas en frente de ella y empezó a observarla y a examinar las magulladuras y posibles heridas de la joven - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho mucho daño?

Briëlle se olvidó por un momento de cualquier posible dolor que podía tener en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la proximidad del albino hacía su persona, ruborizándose, mientras él, ajeno a eso, seguía examinando las heridas de su compañera – Parece que solo son rasguños, no hay nada grave – suspiró aliviado.

Ella no escuchaba, seguía absorta al poder observar tan de cerca al elfo. Cuanto más se fijaba en su rostro más atraída se sentía a é se dio cuenta de que si se daba cuenta podría ser considerada una maleducada por pasarse tanto rato observándole, levantó la mirada hacía el claro en el que ambos se encontraban.

\- Thuriel – el elfo la miró - ¿Qué es eso?

El hombre volteó la cabeza hacía la dirección en la que Briëlle miraba y le pareció ver, entre los árboles, un edificio. Asombrado, se levantó poco a poco y se acercó – No puede ser – apartó algunas ramas que le impedían la visión para poder corrobar lo que estaba delante de él.  
Una construcción cuadrada, de alrededor de unos seis metros de alto y unos doce de largo, con una pequeña puerta, con varios bloques de piedra delante de ella, impidiendo levemente el paso, adornada de diferentes tipos de ornamentación lineal.  
Piedra que antaño fue blanca, poseía un color amarillento, verde; debido a la aparición de musgo entre las juntas, incluso gris, deteriorada con el paso del tiempo. Columnas, escaleras, estatuas que en su momento embellecieron este lugar ahora se encontraban rotas, derruidas. A pesar de su estado, aun se podían distinguir surcos en la piedra y ciertas inscripciones.

\- Una segunda entrada... - susurró

Briëlle se reincorporó como pudo y se acercó a él. No le hacía falta girarse y comprobar que era ella, lo sabía de sobra.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Thuriel? - preguntó de nuevo

\- Eso es el templo de Vala, lugar donde se encuentran "Los ojos de Edrick" - se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven – Lo hemos encontrado.


	7. Cuando las estrellas brillan con fuerza

\- ¿Esta es la puerta del templo? - arrugó la nariz como muestra de desagrado al lugar – No sé, me esperaba otra cosa.

\- Es una segunda entrada, causada por los estragos del tiempo, la principal está al otro lado.

Thuriel pasó las yemas de los dedos por los surcos de la piedra, mirando con detenimiento ese elementos tan familiares para él.

A su lado, Briëlle observaba esa construcción que ante ella se erguía detalladamente, buscando algo que le llamase la atención. Se esperaba algo más majestuoso y solemne, pero claro, esto no era como los cuentos que le contaban de pequeña, quisiera creerlo o no, este era el mundo real.

\- ¿Y estos garabatos?

Durante unos segundos, Thuriel sintió cierta molestia por esa pregunta y la poca muestra de seriedad teniendo en cuenta el lugar en donde se encontraban, pero tomó aire y recordó que la chica que le seguía acababa de llegar a este mundo y su desconocimiento era comprensible.

\- No son garabatos, son palabras.

\- Pues parecen líneas sin sentido – la chica se acercó más - ¿Qué idioma es?

\- Es una variante del dracónico. Un dialecto, más bien.

\- ¿Y qué pone?

\- Nada en especial, son palabras sueltas, algunas incluso se repiten - El alto elfo se giró para ver a su acompañante con una sonrisa en la cara - ¿Entramos?

Asintió y ambos se pusieron en camino. Sortearon las rocas y cascotes que parcialemente impedían el paso, entrando en el templo uno detrás del otro.

Como era de esperar, el lugar se encontraba en penumbra, apenas iluminado por la claridad que entraba desde fuera a través de ese boquete de la pared por el que habían accedido.

\- Será mejor que iluminemos más la habitación.

Thuriel, acercándose a la pared más cercana, palpó la estructura hasta toparse con el soporte donde se encontraba una de las múltiples antorchas que había. La sacó de aquella base de hierro y la encendió.

\- Listo, ya podemos continuar la exploración – dijo acercándose a la chica, la cual le dio una mirada de desconcierto alzando una ceja - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Como vamos a explorar nada si este lugar es enano – dijo cortante dando unos pasos adelante, molesta – ¡Este sitio es minúsculo, es imposible que aquí haya nada! - Thuriel suspiró y se desplazó hasta pararse casi en el centro del lugar mientras su compañera no se percataba de sus movimientos debido a su enfado.

\- ¡Esto parece una broma de mal gusto, en serio! - El alto elfo se giró hacia la pared localizada a su espalda y palpó la piedra, entretanto la joven seguía dando vueltas sobre sí misma gesticulando airada. - ¡Es que no es normal!- farfullaba - ¿¡Me despeño por un terraplén y me destrozo las rodillas para nada!? - mientras el albino comenzaba a mover unas de las piedras hasta que su ornamentación formase un patrón lineal. Al escucharse un chasquido, las juntas de las piedras se unieron para convertirse en un solo panel - ¿Acaso os habéis confabulado contra mí para gastarme una broma? - Briëlle se giró repentinamente en el momento en el que Thuriel pulsó el panel y, rápidamente agarró del brazo a la joven y tiró de ella, atrayéndola hacia él.

Sin entender muy bien que pasaba, Briëlle pudo notar como el suelo retumbaba y comenzaba a moverse. Con apenas metro y medio de distancia desde sus pies, vio como las piedras del piso se desplazaban todas a la vez en la misma dirección – Pero qué...

\- Eres muy impaciente - La chica miró hacía arriba encontrándose con la cara del albino a pocos centímetros de la suya y como ya era costumbre, no pudo evitar sonrojarse – Pero supongo que es parte de la naturaleza humana – añadió sonriente, soltándola.

El retumbar del suelo cesó, el desplazamiento de las piedras había dado lugar a unas escaleras de piedra que guiaban hasta lo que parecía un pasadizo subterráneo. Thuriel se acercó a la entrada y comenzó a bajar, seguido por la joven, avergonzada por su comportamiento.

A primera vista el pasadizo parecía algo angosto, pero no era así. Conforme iba avanzando, podía comprobar que era de un tamaño considerable, casi dos metros de alto por algo más de un metro de ancho. Era un pasadizo bastante común, con un diseño tosco y la piedra, de tonalidades marrones, era muy desigual, con un ambiente seco. En cuanto llegaron al final de la escalera, Thuriel se detuvo en seco y tardó unos segundos en continuar, no sin antes observar las paredes; sin decir nada, continuó, y la joven con él.

Siguieron caminando durante un buen rato sin decir una palabra. Briëlle comenzó a notar cierto desnivel en el suelo y cuanto más se fijaba, más segura estaba de que, aunque lentamente, iban descendiendo. Continuaron así otro rato, hasta que Thuriel volvió a pararse. Se agachó, con su mano libre cogió una piedra del suelo, la lanzó ante él y esperó a que algo ocurriera, pero no fue así.

La chica notó que el cuerpo de su compañero se tensaba – Thuriel... - dijo - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Alguien ha estado aquí antes que nosotros.

\- ¿Qué? - respondió nerviosa - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Como ya sabes, o si no te lo había dicho, yo ya he estado aquí antes y sé perfectamente donde hay trampas. Al final de las escaleras debía de haber un péndulo con una cuchilla y aquí, debía de haber unos dardos de ácido, pero ninguna se ha activado. Eso significa que sus mecanismos han sido inutilizados.

\- Entonces... ¿Hay alguien más en esta...mazmorra?

\- No, si no la entrada al pasadizo habría estado abierta cuando llegamos.

\- ¿Se habrán llevado las espadas?

\- No lo sabremos hasta que las encontremos. Prosigamos.

Continuaron caminando por los pasillos de la mazmorra hasta que, al doblar la esquina, Briëlle notó algo diferente.

Poco a poco, según iban avanzando, la piedra del pasillo comenzaba a ser diferente, más grisácea y pulida, con una estructura menos rudimentaria que antes. Además, al contrario que antes, esta zona si tenía antorchas en las paredes, por lo que el alto elfo apagó su antorcha, pero la guardó por si acaso.

La chica observó las paredes del lugar. En algunos tramos del camino, podía ver una especie de mural adornando. En ellos se veían como unas criaturas de piel blanca, similares a los elfos, ayudaban a la gente de lo que parecían ser diferentes pueblos. Le llamó la atención las orejas de esas criaturas blancas: eran como las de Thuriel, pero algo más pequeñas y parecía bifurcadas en la zona del cartílago.

El mural proseguía y se podía ver como esas personas que antes fueron ayudadas perseguían a esas criaturas, pero lo peor fue cuando vió plasmada allí una batalla, no, más bien una masacre, de la que unos guerreros se alzaban contra lo que parecía el peor de los males, una sombra oscura con unas garras afiladas como cuchillas. Briëlle no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Le entristecía pensar que la gente que en un momento ayudaron esa raza se volvieran contra ellos.

\- Thuriel – dijo después de estar tanto tiempo en silencio – Estos murales...

\- Son parte de la historia de los Azahra – respondió serio. A la chica le pareció notar cierto matiz triste en su respuesta, pero creyó haberlo imaginado.

El pasillo le parecía interminable y le daba la sensación de haber estado caminando durante horas, pero por tercera ver, Thuriel se paró y ella le imitó, no sin antes ponerse a su altura.

Entonces Briëlle palideció.

Apenas dos metros de piedra los separan del enorme foso que ante ellos estaba. Miró hacia delante y vió que al otro lado de ese boquete había otro pequeño saliente de aparentemente dos metros, igual que en el que se encontraban, sin embargo, a diferencia del que tenían delante, el suyo tenía una bifurcación. De cada extremo del saliente de piedra había una pequeña continuación idéntica a su sitio.

\- Imposible...¿Cómo vamos a pasar?

\- Creo recordar el patrón de movimiento necesario para activar el camino, solo déjame pensar... - contestó Thuriel - ¿Ves los círculos del suelo? - La chica miró a sus pies y efectivamente, había tres círculos, con otros círculos más pequeños dentro de ellos, situados en el centro y los extremos del saliente de piedra.- Pues hay que pisar el centro de los círculos un determinado número de veces y en un determinado orden, si no no se activa el puente.

Thuriel se desplazó hasta estar situado en frente al círculo de la izquierda, quedando ella enfrente del círculo central – Debemos movernos de izquierda a derecha

\- ¿A la vez? - preguntó Briëlle

– No, de uno en uno. Lo importante es la suma de los pasos en total. A mi señal, te mueves al centro del círculo. La chica asintió.

El hombre se desplazó hasta el centro del círculo y poco después le hizo una seña a la chica para que hiciese lo mismo, para luego él salir del círculo instantes después. Se movió con cuido, sin pisar de nuevo su círculo o pisar en el que se encontraba su acompañante, hasta llegar a círculo del extremo derecho del saliente. Le hizo otra seña a la chica para que retrocediera con cuidado de su lugar y él entró en el círculo derecho para volver a salir y otra vez volver a salir.

\- Uno, uno, dos... - murmuraba mientras volvía al círculo del extremo izquierdo.

Se colocó en su posición inicial y realizó lo mismo que antes, pero esta vez con tres pasos.

Briëlle se quedó mirando al elfo – Los siguientes será cinco y ocho. - dijo

Thuriel miró a la chica sorprendido - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Es la secuencia de Fibonacci – respondió - Es un patrón de números generados al sumar los dos números anteriores en la secuencia – sonrió - No me esperaba ver algo así aquí.

\- Eres una caja de sorpresa, Gabriëlle – sonrió él también - Sin embargo, ahora hay que saltarse el círculo en el que estás, pues es el último ¿vale?

La chica arqueó una ceja extrañada - No entiendo el por qué.

\- Yo tampoco, al fin y al cabo yo no construí esto.

Al igual que antes, se cambió de sitio y entró y salió del círculo cinco veces y, al terminar, le indicó a su compañera que hiciera lo mismo, pero ocho veces. Cuando salió por octava vez del círculo, los tres círculos comenzaron a emitir un fulgor azulado y la tierra comenzó a temblar y, de ese foso que parecía no tener fin emergieron tres bloques de piedra que se colocaron en fila formando un puente de piedra. El temblor de la tierra cesó y con ello la luz de los círculos. La joven no podía salir de su asombro.

Cruzaron el puente y siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que la chica lo rompió.

\- Thuriel, yo... - dudó un poco – quería pedirte disculpas.

\- ¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?

\- Por mi comportamiento desde que entramos aquí, bueno, no, más bien desde que comenzamos este viaje. Me he comportado como una cría, siempre quejándome y enfadándome a la mínima, además de ser una completa inútil.

\- No tienes porqué disculparte. Como dije, está en vuestra naturaleza ser impacientes, al fin y al cabo vuestra vida es un pestañeo comparada con la de los seres de este mundo.

\- Eso no ayuda – dijo desalentada.

\- Ahora soy yo el que se disculpa – dijo rascándose la nuca – Lo que quería decir es que es normal que te sientas así. No sabes casi nada de nuestra historia y lo que te cuentan va a cuentagotas, yo también me sentiría así si estuviese en tu situación.

\- No es solo eso, yo...

Ambos se pararon de golpe en cuanto vieron que el camino se bifurcaba.

\- Oh, venga ya... - murmuró la chica.

Thuriel se quedó mirando ambos caminos serio durantes varios segundos que a Briëlle le parecieron eternos. ¿Y si escogían el camino equivocado? ¿Podrían dar la vuelta o sería un viaje de no retorno?

\- Derecha.

Su voz, siempre serena, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin dudarlo, comenzó a andar, seguido de ella.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que se toparon con una puerta. Thuriel se acercó y con precaución le dio unos pequeños golpes, para luego apoyar la mano en ella. De pronto, esa misma mano comenzó a brillar por la zona de la palma y ese brillo amarillo abarcó toda la puerta de arriba a abajo, cambiando el aspecto robusto e intimidante de esa puerta de piedra de casi dos metros de alto a una apariencia más mundana y endeble. El elfo de blancos cabellos apartó la mano. Suspiró y se dirigió a su compañera.

\- Hay que dar la vuelta, este no es el camino – dijo mientras andaba por el pasillo en dirección contraria.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? - respondió ella alcanzándole.

\- Es una puerta falsa. Está hueca.

\- ¿Y esa luz de antes?

\- Un conjuro de disipación de magia. La puerta tenía un conjuro que cambiaba su aspecto para hacerle parecer lo que no era. Así que continuemos.

Dieron la vuelta hasta que llegaron a la bifurcación de nuevo y desde allí torcieron a la izquierda. Continuaron andando otro tramo, incluso giraron varias veces la esquina y, una parte de Briëlle llegó a pensar que Thuriel se había equivocado ya que esto parecía un laberinto... Un laberinto que no paraba de descender, pues esa sensación de bajada no había cesado en ningún momento y se preguntaba a que altura del subsuelo se encontrarían ahora.

Chocó con la espalda de Thuriel, que otra vez se había detenido. La chica miró a lo que se encontraba delante de ambos. Una puerta de piedra, muy similar a la falsa que habían visto antes, pero esta tenía algo diferente. Tenía tres paneles que se encontraban de un pequeño boquete en medio de la puerta; los paneles poseían una especie de dibujos lineales en ellos y parecía que podían desplazarse por el hueco de la puerta.

El alto elfo se acercó seguro de si mismo y comenzó a mover los paneles bajo la mirada atónita de la joven. Tardó un rato en encontrar la solución y formar una especie de emblema con los tres paneles. Las juntas de los paneles se unieron para formar un solo panel, que Thuriel pulsó.

La puerta comenzó a retumbar y el panel se hizo uno con la puerta. Al parecer se trataba de una especie de mecanismo mágico, pues hizo que en la puerta se iluminase de un azul similar a la de los círculos de antes, y que apareciera una inscripción y, debajo de ella, algo que parecía un cuenco pequeño que formaba parte de la puerta.

Briëlle observó la inscripción, pero como era previsible, no entendió nada. Y su cara lo demostraba.

Thuriel pasó los dedos por la inscripción – Es una mezcla entre dracónico y el dialecto azahra, conocido como ahlerio.

El hombre leyó la inscripción en alto:

"No te fies de tus ojos, pues pueden traicionarte. Lo que la luz no puede revelar, solo la estrella roja de la vida mostrará la verdad"

Ambos se quedaron cavilando para ver si podían descubrir que significaba eso. Mientras Briëlle observaba el emblema que se había formado al unir los paneles pensado que eso le podía dar alguna pista. O directamente esperando a que las musas acudieran a ella. Thuriel, por su lado miraba esa especie de cuenco que había emergido de la puerta.

Al parecer las musas acudieron a él.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - dijo – Sabía que me sonaba de algo. "La estrella roja de la vida" es una metáfora, se refiere a la sangre.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, la inscripción habla sobre que no debemos fiarnos de las apariencias. En este mundo hay muchos seres y criaturas son capaces de adoptar múltiples formas y apariencias y que pueden engañarnos, pero que la sangre, el linaje de cada uno, no puede ser cambiado.

\- Entonces... - hizo una pausa para tragar saliva - ¿Ese cuenco es para almacenar sangre?

\- Sí.

De su faltriquera, bueno, más bien al lado, Thuriel desenvainó una daga – Solo hay que hacer un pequeño "sacrificio" de sangre para que la puerta se abra. - El elfo empuño firmemente el mango de la daga y estaba decidido a pasar el filo por la palma de su mano.

Pero otra mano le agarró de la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el arma - ¡Espera!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó sorprendido por la reacción de la chica.

\- ¿Es realmente necesario? - dijo alterada

\- Oh, tranquila Gabriëlle – dijo posando su mano en la cabeza de la chica – Será un corte pequeño, además después me curaré. No te preocupes por mi – respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Como hábito que tenía desde que había conocido a ese hombre, la chica de sonrojó. Pero no duró mucho, pues dio paso a una mirada de determinación.

\- Entonces deja que yo lo haga.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Por favor, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer! - respondió alterada - ¡No he hecho nada útil desde que llegamos, todo lo has hecho tu!

\- Bueno, al fin y al cabo yo ya conocía el lugar y sus trampas. Es normal.

\- ¡Aún así! ¡No quiero ser una carga! - respondió severa – Me niego.

Thuriel se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica. Podía ver determinación y una gran fuerza de voluntad, pero también algo de miedo. Quería demostrar su valía, aunque solo fuera en algo ínfimo como esto.

No dijo nada, simplemente le tendió la daga y, ella la cogió.

\- Un corte pequeño en la mano será suficiente.

Briëlle acercó lentamente el filo del arma a su palma, pero no podía evitarlo, las manos le temblaban. No era la primera vez que tenía un arma cortante en las manos, es más, más de una vez cortó la piel de varios animales en algunas de las clases prácticas que tenía en la facultad de veterinaria. Pero esto era diferente. La idea de infligirse daño a si misma le aterraba. Sabía que no era una zona peligrosa para hacerse un corte pero aún así dudaba.

Sus ojos se fijaban cada vez en la hoja de la daga y podía notar como varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su espalda. El miedo le estaba ganando. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- Gabriëlle

La chica cambió su foco de atención. El elfo la miraba con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

\- Sí. - respondió segura.

Su semblante cambió y sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo un corte rápido en la palma de su mano izquierda. Notó como el frío acero se hacía uno con ella por unos segundos, durante los cuales cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió vio como la sangre comenzaba a salir de la herida. Le devolvió la daga a Thuriel, quién la limpió y volvió a guardar. La chica se acercó a la puerta y aproximó la mano al cuenco de la puerta.

Colocó su mano, que aun temblaba, y esperó a que algunas gotas cayeran en el cuenco. La sangre corrió por el recipiente y, a través de una casi imperceptible ranura, entró en la puerta. Al igual que antes, la puerta retumbó y un fulgor azulado volvió a inundarla completamente. Al cesar, el panel, el cuenco y las inscripciones habían desaparecido, dejando como resultado una puerta de piedra pulida que, lentamente comenzó a abrirse.

Antes de continuar, Thuriel curó la herida de la chica, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa que Briëlle sabía que significaba que había hecho un buen trabajo. Entonces, ambos pasaron el umbral de la puerta.

Un enorme arco de piedra se erguía ante ellos mostrando una habitación, sin ornamentación ninguna más que algunas raíces entre las juntas, de dos metros de alto y casi cinco de largo. Dos pilares con ciertas similitudes a unas columnas dóricas se encontraban a cada lado de la habitación, la cual era mayoritariamente piedra pulida, pero esta vez, blanca, la cual se conservaba en buen estado. Un poco más adelante de las columnas se encontraban unos escalones que conducían a un pequeño altar donde se encontraba un cofre. Ambos se acercaron y lo divisaron mejor.

El cofre parecía estar hecho de madera de ébano, con remaches de acero en las esquinas. Era ancho, rectangular y no parecía tener mucho fondo, ofrecía similitud con los cofre donde se guardan los sables y parecía no tener ornamentación alguna.

Antes de continuar, Briëlle se detuvo y giró en el sitio para mirar al elfo, pues se había adelantado al acercarse al cofre y creyó que él le recriminaría dicha acción, pero no fue así. Thuriel la miraba con una sonrisa suave.

\- Puedes abrirlo sin problemas, al fin y al cabo, tu has activado el mecanismo de la puerta.

\- Pero tu has traducido la inscripción...

\- No te quites méritos, anda – sonrió.

Cada vez que le sonreía así creía que todo podía ir bien, no podía entenderlo, pero confiaba en él.

La joven acercó lentamente la mano al cofre y tocó la superficie con la yema de los dedos con recelo, por miedo a que ocurriera algo, pero para su tranquilidad nada pasó. Entonces contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos para exhalarlo después y abrió el cofre sin ningún problema.

Ante ella se encontraban dos espadas cortas idénticas, situadas en paralelo dentro del cofre. Dos figuras de dragones entrelazados con una gema azulada en el medio formaban la guarda, mientras la empuñadura era de medio lazo con cruz recta de color violáceo, contrastando ese metal negro del que estaba hecho el mango de espada, con las colas enrolladas en la parte inferior. El pomo tenía un revestimiento metálico alrededor de otra gema como la que se encontraba en la guarda.

La chica cogió una, la desenvainó y levantó levemente, sintiendo algo extraño, como una especie de inofensiva corriente eléctrica que parecía brotar de la espada que le puso los pelos de punta. La hoja era no era completamente uniforme, pues aproximadamente en el tercio medio la hoja se ensanchaba para volver a estrecharse hacia la punta.

A Briëlle le parecieron preciosas, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran.

\- Preciosas ¿no es cierto?

La joven pegó un salto en el sitio, sobresaltada. Volteó la cabeza para divisar a Thuriel que ahora se encontraba a su lado, con una sonrisa en la cara. Volvió a guardar la espada en la funda, para luego ofrecérsela a él, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- Llévalas tú. Estarán bien contigo.

La chica hizo caso a lo que su compañero le había dicho y alargó la mano la mano para coger la otra espada, cerrar el cofre y guardar ambas en su equipaje. Cuando terminó de guardarlas, levantó la vista y se encontró completamente sola en la habitación. No había rastro de Thuriel.

Su rostro palideció.

No entendía lo que pasaba, hacía un momento él estaba con ella, sonriéndole ¿por qué ya no estaba allí? Comenzó a moverse por la sala alterada y a buscar algún indicio que le ayudase a averiguar algo sobre lo ocurrido. Registró absolutamente todo de la mejor manera que pudo, repitiendo su nombre varias veces, pero no encontró al elfo. Desesperada, comenzó a patear la pared que tenía delante para descargar su frustración hasta que el pie comenzó a dolerle un poco y paró.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Briëlle miró a un lado y pegó un grito y, asustada y sorprendida, cayó al suelo de golpe con los ojos como platos.

Thuriel se encontraba ahí, en la pared. Literalmente. De la piedra emergía el alto elfo, aunque solo de cintura para arriba y, estupefacta, vió como el hombre salía poco a poco de allí hasta estar por completo dentro de la sala.

\- Estabas dando golpes en la pared hace un momento ¿pasaba algo?

Tardó en responder, y su expresión de sorpresa dio paso a una de molestia y enfado.

\- ¿Que si pasa algo? ¡¿Que si pasa algo?! - gritó desde el suelo – ¡Acabas de salir de la puta pared después de dejarme sola en la habitación!

Thuriel miró la pared por el rabillo del ojo para volver a mirar a la chica – Lo siento, estaba comprobando una cosa.

La joven, ya de pie, le volvió a encarar – ¿Comprobar qué, cuanto tiempo tardaba en darme un ataque de pánico?

\- Quería mirar si el pasadizo era suficientemente ancho para los dos.

\- ¿Pasadizo?

Thuriel miró al lugar de la pared del que antes había salido – Todos nosotros, tanto los altos elfos como los elfos comunes somos capaces de detectar puertas y pasadizos secretos, es un rasgo racial. Tú no puedes verlo, pero aquí – señalo esa zona determinada - hay un pasadizo que nos lleva directamente fuera del templo. Es una salida de emergencia, o un atajo si prefieres verlo de ese modo, mucho más rápido que dar toda la vuelta.

Como antes, Briëlle bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes por culpa de su exagerada reacción, pero escuchó a Thuriel riéndose con dulzura, lo que le hizo levantar la vista de nuevo.

El hombre colocó su mano en el hombro de ella, para luego depositar un tierno y breve beso en la frente de la joven.

\- ¿No pensarías que iba a dejarte sola, verdad? - dijo con una sonrisa, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Al mirar fijamente ese ojos de un cristalino color azul, su enfado desapareció por completo, tiñendo su cara de un alegre color rojizo.

\- Aunque tu no la veas, aquí hay una puerta, solo hay que pasarla y daremos al pasadizo que nos llevará fuera – El elfo cogía la mano de la joven suavemente - Vamos, no pasará nada – dijo.

Cuando vio que se acercaba cada vez más a la pared, por instinto la chica cerró lo ojos, pero cuando los abrió, vio que era cierto, se encontraban dentro de un túnel de piedra similar al que encontrar nada más entrar a la mazmorra. Se dio la vuelta y divisó perfectamente esa puerta mágica y la sala en la que se encontraba hace unos segundos. Este mundo no dejaba de sorprenderla.

Ambos caminaron durante un buen rato por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras, en cuyo final se podía divisar algo de luz. Cuando lograron salir la luz del sol impactó en ambos exploradores, que cerraron los ojos y se protegieron del sol lo más rápido que pudieron.

\- ¿Es de día? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado ahí dentro? - preguntó la chica mientras se habituaba a la luz.

\- Apenas unas horas, quizás cuatro o cinco como mucho. Deben ser sobre las cinco y media de la tarde.

\- ¿Tan tarde?

\- La percepción del tiempo es diferente mientras se explora una mazmorra. Sería una buena idea que comiéramos algo y descansásemos para luego continuar el camino de vuelta al cuartel, aunque seguramente tendremos que acampar de nuevo.

Mientras el elfo hablaba, la chica observaba el lugar del que habían salido. Se trataba de un pasadizo similar al abierto en el templo, pero a su lado se encontraba una enorme piedra con unos adornos idénticos a los encontrados en la piedra de fuera del templo. Al parecer se había desplazado sola para permitirles salir. También divisó el templo de Vala varios metros más atrás de su posición actual. Cuando su compañero terminó de hablar, asintió.

La noche ya había llegado.

Igual que la otra noche, establecieron su campamento en un claro y cada uno se encontraba en su tienda, descansando. O eso deberían.

Briëlle no podía conciliar el sueño y se encontraba mirando fijamente el techo su tienda. No sabía por qué razón pero se encontraba llena de vitalidad y no notaba ningún ápice de cansancio en su cuerpo, así después de mucho pensar decidió salir y explorar un poco. Salió en silencio y con parsimonia, divisó la hoguera, que aún seguía encendida, y poco después, la tienda de Thuriel.

Una parte de ella deseaba abandonar la idea principal para, directamente, entrar en su tienda y compartir algo más que palabras él, pero sabía que eso no era buena idea. Es cierto que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la joven había tenido pareja o algún encuentro casual, al fin y al cabo tenía casi veintiún años y era perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, pero no se debía a aquello; la atracción que sentía por Thuriel iba más a allá de lo que su raciocinio podía entender.

Sabía perfectamente que no estaba enamorada de él, le conocía desde hace muy poco y ella no era de esa clase de chica que se enamora a la mínima, aunque no podía decir lo mismo si se trataba de Nevra. Debía reconocer que el vampiro le gustaba.

La chica tragó saliva y apartó la vista de la tienda de su compañero, si no se dejaría llevar por su libido y se replantearía hacer algún tipo de avance con el alto elfo, y no quería eso. Bueno, solo en parte. No sabía por qué, pero le respetaba y no quería hacer algo inapropiado, por lo que decidió seguir con su idea principal de dar un paseo.

Comenzó a caminar hacía una zona del bosque que parecía segura. No le hacía falta llevar nada que iluminase el camino, pues una gran luna llena brindaba su luz a todo el lugar. No solo eso, la temperatura era muy agradable y soplaba una brisa que permitía que el paseo fuera más ameno.

Caminó hasta un claro cercano a la ubicación de su campamento y comenzó a fijarse en la naturaleza que la rodeaba. Allí todo era exuberante y extremadamente hermoso. Su vista se posó en la zona izquierda del claro; entre los arbustos vio unas flores de tonalidades azuladas que brillaban como el mismísimo cielo nocturno, y la reconoció. Era una gardenia de Amal. Eweleïn, la enfermera de la guardia, le había dicho que solo florecía a una hora determinada de la noche y que es una excelente planta medicinal. A pesar de no tener ningún tipo de material para llevarlas, la joven comenzó a recoger esas flores, al fin y al cabo, había muchas y seguro que la elfa le vendría bien tener unas cuantas más para poder realizar sus ungüentos. Ambas se llevaban bien y le gustaba ayudarla.

Con las flores recogidas formó un ramillete, y con una sonrisa en la cara se disponía a regresar, pero el sonido de ramas rompiéndose la puso en alerta. Levantó la vista hacía el horizonte, pero no le gustó lo que vio.

Unos profundos y brillantes ojos dorados la miraban.

No lograba divisar a la criatura que se ocultaba entre la sombra de los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche. Y eso le aterraba. Toda esa situación.

Briëlle notó como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal y se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, pero después, poco a poco, con mucha parsimonia y sin realizar ningún movimiento brusco, comenzó a andar de espaldas para volver al campamento, pero cuando ella retrocedía, la criatura se acercaba. Entonces se quedó quieta, para ver si ese ser también hacía lo mismo.

 _\- Quizás es inofensivo y solo juega a imitarme_ – pensó

Pronto se arrepintió de pensar eso, pues el ser continuaba acercándose con lentitud a ella.

Sabía que sería un error, pero igualmente decidió hacerlo. Con brusquedad se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Y se arrepintió de nuevo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la criatura saltó de su escondite y ahora estaba en su camino, impidiéndole avanzar, y la chica se encontraba indefensa en el suelo, pues por la sorpresa se había caído. Entonces pudo divisar a la criatura que se encontraba en el claro con ella.

Era un lobo de gran tamaño, de casi metro sesenta de alto y dos de largo, pero con una musculatura mucho más prominente. Tenía una especie de pequeña cresta que recorría toda la espalda de color gris claro y su pelaje era totalmente blanco.

Briëlle creyó que se trataba de un huargo, pues se parecían a las adaptaciones que había visto en series como 'Juego de Tronos' o en las películas de 'El Hobbit', pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada, o por lo menos en parte. La diferencia es que la criatura que ante ella estaba poseía unos colmillos de gran tamaño que sobresalían de la mandíbula, lo que le recordó a los tigres dientes de sable.

Sea lo que fuere, esa bestia la miraba fijamente y no le permitía avanzar, pero hay que reconocer que aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría, pues el miedo la había paralizado.

Quería gritar pidiendo auxilio, pero las palabras no salían.

La criatura se acercó a ella, poco a poco. Briëlle quería gritar pero no podía, y se maldecía por haber sido insensata y no haber cogido ningún arma. No habría hecho mucho, pero por lo menos no se sentiría tan desprotegida como ahora y podría haber intentado ahuyentarlo. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, ladear la cabeza y rezar a Dios que le ayudase a que ese ser la dejase en paz. Aun con los ojos cerrados notaba el hocio de la criatura muy cerca de su cara, exhalando un aliento cálido y de fuerte olor, y olisqueándola.

Inesperadamente, una extraña voz, ronca y profunda, resonó en la cabeza de Briëlle.

 _\- Erallys._

Briëlle abrió lo ojos y vio que la criatura, con semblante serio y aura intimidante, retrocedía. Clavó sus profundos ojos dorados en los violáceos de ella y se apartó del camino, dando la vuelta y marchándose con tranquilidad. La joven siguió a la criatura con la mirada hasta que su figura desapareció entre la maleza y la oscuridad nocturna.

Con la respiración acelerada, la chica se quedó en el suelo unos minutos, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido. Notaba como las piernas y las manos le temblaban, la boca se le había secado y tenía ganas de llorar. Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse, pronto se dió cuenta que debía dejar de lamentarse y que era mejor volver cuanto antes al campamento. Se levantó, recogió las flores y se dirigió a su tienda.

Ahora sí le sería imposible conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana ambos se levantaron y continuaron el camino de vuelta a la guardia en paz. A pesar de todo lo sucedido la noche pasada la chica pudo dormir, aunque tardó, pues se preguntó a si misma si sería conveniente contarle lo sucedido a Thuriel, pero decidió no hacerlo. La mayoría de la gente que la rodeaba no le contaba las cosas ¿por qué ella iba a hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, también tenía derecho a tener secretos.

Caminaron y caminaron por los senderos del bosque, abandonaron Brighenn y se adentraron en el bosque que limitaba con la Guardia de Eel. Cada vez se acercaban más a su destino, hasta que Thuriel se paró en seco, y con él, Briëlle.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó

\- Creo que algo no va b... - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, un estruendo puso en alerta a ambos.

Aquel alboroto provenía del borde del bosque.


	8. Aguas rojas

**\- FLASHBACK -**

El cuartel general de la Guardia de Eel se encontraba en pasmosa calma. Había pasado un día desde que Briëlle y Thuriel emprendieran su viaje a Brighenn en búsqueda de una antigua reliquia azahra.  
Miiko y Leiftan se encontraban en la sala del cristal, como era común en ellos.

\- Ya queda poco – dijo la mujer. El hombre solo asintió.

Ambos miraban al enorme cristal azul que se encontraba en en el centro de la sala.

Ya estaba casi completo. Después de muchos años de búsquedas, de altercados y guerras, incluso de pérdidas de seres queridos y muchas más complicaciones ocasionadas a lo largo del tiempo. La fuente de vida y maana más importante de Eldarya, el Gran Cristal, estaba casi al completo.  
Con unas miradas llenas de esperanza observaban atentos al imponente crsital. Después de varios minutos, ambos abandonaron el lugar. Comenzaron a caminar por uno de los múltiples pasillos de la guardia. A lo lejos, casi al final de este, divisaron a la joven brownie que, en cuanto vio a la kitsune, se acercó muy apurada a ellos.  
En cuanto los alcanzó, ambos comprobaron que el estado alterado en el que se encontraba, aunque siendo Ykhar, era muy común en ella.

\- ¡Miiko! - dijo jadeando, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

\- Dime Ykhar – respondió

\- ¡En el bosque! - paró para recuperar el aliento de nuevo

\- A ver, relájate – dijo el rubio con su habitual dulzura - ¿Qué pasa en el bosque?

\- Estaba ayudando a Eweleïn a recolectar unas plantas medicinales que necesitaba cuando encontramos esto en el bosque, cerca del Árbol Hueco – la brownie sacó de su bolso una daga de filo dentado y negro como una obsidiana, de cuya guarda y mango era de tonalidad granate. En el pomo había un símbolo. Un símbolo que conocían muy bien.

La líder de la guardia observó con estupor la daga – Un arma de la Orden de Taraka...

\- Creo que debe ser de aquel hombre que liberó a Briëlle de la prisión hace unos meses, cuando llegó... - dijo Ykhar rompiendo ese incómodo silencio.

\- Imposible, investigamos la guardia de arriba a abajo cuando sucedió.

\- Sí, la Guardia – añadió Leitan – Pero ahora que lo pienso no se nos ocurrió peinar el bosque aquella vez.

\- Pero se hicieron varias batidas posteriores a aquello, por ejemplo, con el tema de la hamadríade, y nadie encontró nada.

\- Puede que se les pasara por alto – matizó la brownie – El bosque es grande.

\- Sí, pero no podemos correr ese riego – la kitsune cambió su semblante a uno mucho más serio – Ykhar, avisa a los jefes de guardia que se reúnan conmigo inmediatamente en la sala de cristal – bajó la vista a la daga y luego volvió a mirar a la pelirroja – Yo me quedaré con el arma, ahora ve.

La brownie asintió y se dirigió a buscar a aquellos hombres, mientras Miiko y Leiftan volvían a la habitación.

Durante todo el día restante y el siguiente se hicieron varias batidas al bosque pero no se encontró nada. A la mañana del tercer día, Valkyon y Nevra fueron los primeros en realizar la ronda inicial del día.  
Con parsimonia y hastío comenzaron a registrar el bosque nada más llegaron a él. Durante la búsqueda se fueron adentrando más y más en el corazón del bosque, inspeccionando cada centímetro del lugar, totalmente en vano. No habían hallado nada, por lo que decidieron dar la vuelta en silencio. A la altura del camino rocoso, el vampiro comenzó a hablar.

\- Esto ha sido una total pérdida de tiempo.

\- Lo sé, pero es nuestro deber – respondió rápidamente Valkyon.

\- Ya, ya, pero creo que en el tiempo que hemos realizado estas exploraciones sin ningún tipo de resultado podríamos haber hecho muchas otras cosas.

Escéptico, el alto alzó una ceja.

\- Eh, no me mires así. Tengo un recluta nuevo y hay que enseñarle ciertas pautas.

\- Lo que tu digas - Nevra rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de su compañero. Valkyon era así al fin y al cabo.

El moreno suspiró – Mira, siendo sincero, creo que Miiko está siendo algo paranóica. No va a pasar

\- Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro.

Un daga impactó contra el árbol que se encontraba al lado del Valkyon, clavándose en el tronco de este y rompiéndo parte de la corteza. Ambos jefes se dieron la vuelta con rapidez y divisaron a tres hombres de oscuras vestimentas y máscaras rojizas con cuernos.

Miembros de la Orden de Taraka.

 **\- Fin del flashback -**

Thuriel y Briëlle corrieron lo más rápido que su equipaje les permitía para llegar al borde del bosque con ansia. La joven no podía verlo, pues iba delante de ella, pero el rostro de Thuriel mostraba una gran preocupación.  
Cuando parecía que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Thuriel se paró en seco y atrajo a la chica hacía él, haciendo que ambos se escondieran detrás de un arbusto para poder divisar que sucedía.  
Ante ellos se encontraban cinco personas: tres hombres vestidos con una especie de armadura ligera de color negro y una máscara con cuernos y detalles en rojo, se encontraban rodeando a otras dos personas. No se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Ella los reconocería en cualquier parte; uno de ellos fue quién la sacó de la prisión cuando llegó a este mundo.

\- Si colaborarais sería más fácil para vosotros – dijo uno de los hombres.

La chica posó sus ojos en las otras dos personas que se estaban allí, a quienes los hombres enmascarados se dirijían.  
Valkyon estaba agachado, con una rodilla y mano apoyadas en el suelo, mientras que con la otra intentaba parar la hemorragia de su hombro, entretanto Nevra, por su parte, se encontraba de pie haciendo frente a aquellos intrusos y defendiendo a su compañero herido.  
No se sabe muy bien que pasó por la cabeza de la joven para que, de repente, saltase de su escondite y fuera direcamente hacia los enmascarados. Al ver a aquellos que ahora eran sus amigos en peligro no dudó en actuar y sus piernas se movieron solas. No lo pensó dos veces antes de placar con el hombro al que más cerca tenía. Debido al impacto ambos cayeron, uno encima del otro, y las demás personas que allí se encontraban dirijieron su atención a lo que sucedía.  
El hombre enmascarado al que Briëlle había atacado rapidamente reaccionó empujándola de encima de él, incorporándose ambos con cierta velocidad.  
Deprisa, otro de ellos, se acercó - ¡No te metas en esto, lárgate! - dijo en el mismo momento que le pegaba una patada en el estómago de la chica.

La joven fue apartado un metro o dos de su posición actual, soltando su mochila por el impacto y cayendo al suelo. Durante el impacto, de la mochila de la chica salieron algunas de las pertenencias que llevaba consigo. Entre ellas las espadas.

\- Pero que... - farfulló Nevra, que se encontraba quieto debido a la imprevista aparición de la chica.

\- No puede ser – dijo uno de los enmascarados, entretanto la joven se daba la vuelta en el suelo para quedarse de rodillas, agarrándose el lugar donde la había golpeado, e intentando levantarse.

Thuriel salió de su escondite y se dirijió a ellos mientras caminaba - ¡Ni se os ocurra tocar eso!

\- Algo tarde ¿no? - respondió uno de los hombres mientras recogía las espadas del suelo. Si no tuviera la máscara, probablemente vería una sonrisa en su cara. Otro de ellos se acercó a la chica y le agarró del pelo, obligandola a incorporase.

\- ¡Suéltala! - gritó el vampiro. El tercer hombre arremetió contra él, dándole dos puñetazos; uno en el estómago y otro en la cara, haciéndole retroceder y tambalearse.

Thuriel se encontraba justo donde se encontraban ellos, quizás con unos dos o tres metros de separación, con una mirada fría y llena de odio.

\- Soltadla. Ahora.

\- ¿Tanto te importa la chica, Thuriel?

\- Haced lo que dice – dijo el hombre enmascarado que ahora mismo portaba las espadas. Al parecer, era el líder.

El otro hombre obedeció sin rechistar y se apartó de ella.

\- Ahora entrégame las espadas.

\- ¿Sabes por qué te he hecho caso y la he soltado? - respondió formulando una pregunta innecesaria.

\- Dámelas – Thuriel comenzaba a irritarse, ignorando su comentario.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una extraña luz roja intermitente comenzó a surgir del brazo del hombre. Parecían pequeños relámpagos que cubrían parciarlmente su brazo,y cada vez se hacían más visibles y brillantes.

\- Porque ya no es necesaria.

Con una velocidad sobrehumana y rapidez vertiginosa, el hombre avanzó de un salto hacia donde se encontraba Briëlle. Blandiendo una de las espadas, impactó de nuevo en el estómago de la Briëlle.  
A diferencia de antes, es que no fue un par de metros los que la chica fue apartada, si no kilómetros. La potencia del golpe fue tal que la chica salió despedida, levantando una gran polvareda. La onda expansiva ocasionada por la demoníaca fuerza de aquel hombre hizo que rompiera algunas ramas de los árboles de su alrededor y durante el impulso, que la chica atravesara lo que quedaba de bosque y cayera por el acantilado.

Ante la mirada atónita de los jefes de guardia y del líder de los Caballeros de Aramath, el atacante volvió a su posición – No tenemos lo que buscábamos, pero hemos conseguido algo mucho mejor. Vayámonos. - Dicho eso, los tres enmascarados se desvanecieron de allí, convirtiéndose en sombras y abandonando aquel bosque que había presenciado el fin de Briëlle.


	9. Almas perdidas

Un potente ruido alarmó a la gran mayoría de miembros de la Guardia de Eel, haciéndoles dirigir su atención al lugar del que provenía.

Nevra ayudaba a su compañero a caminar, pues la herida era algo profunda; a su lado se encontraba Thuriel cargado con dos mochilas.

\- ¡Eweleïn! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! - gritó el alto elfo.

A pesar de no ser la jefa de las enfermeras, toda las personas que allí se encontraban corrieron hacia el líder de la Guardia Obsidiana a intentar socorrerle.

Ewelëin llegó al lugar nerviosa, dirigiéndose antes de nada a su congénere.

\- Señor Thuriel ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Una emboscada – antes de continuar su camino – apoyó su mano en uno de los hombros de la joven – Cuento contigo para que les cuides; tengo que hablar con Miiko.

Con paso rápido avanzó por los cálidos pasillos del cuartel y se dirigió a la Sala del Cristal encontrándose con la kitsune allí, como era habitual.

\- Oh, Thuriel – miró sorprendida a su nuevo acompañante - ¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Qué tal la mi...

\- Hay que realizar un equipo de rescate. Ahora.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Por Gabriëlle

\- ¿Como?

\- La Orden de Taraka os ha tendido una emboscada. Cuando llegamos ya habían atacado a Valkyon y a Nevra, pero Gabriëlle interfirió de pronto entre ellos.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Pero se encuentran bien?!

\- Valkyon y Nevra están siendo atendidos por Ewelëin ahora mismo, sin embargo el caso de Gabriëlle es distinto. Al interponerse allí, fue atacada por uno de ellos y le golpeó de tal manera que salió despedida varios kilómetros hasta caer por el acantilado. Luego desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

La kitsuné palideció – Ella... Ella está...

\- ¡No! - agarró de los hombros a Miiko con fuerza - ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! ¡Hay probabilidades de que siga con vida, no hay que descartar ninguna posibilidad! ¡Es por eso que debemos organizar un equipo de rescate y cuanto antes!

El silenció reinó en el lugar durante unos segundos, hasta que Miiko volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme a dar el aviso para hacer una reunión cuanto antes?

\- Por supuesto.

* * *

Por esos pasillos resonaba el caminar apresurado de aquel hombre.

Húmedos y oscuros eran aquellos pasajes, la poca luz que allí había era solamente proporcionado por las antorchas del pasadizo, aunque no era muy necesaria para ellos.

En su día, aquella fortaleza había sido un lugar agradable en el que estar, cálido y acogedor, albergando diferentes personas de todas las razas que trabajaban codo con codo en perfecta sintonía por un bienestar común.

Pero de aquel tiempo feliz no queda nada. Las paredes estaban muy deterioradas, impregnadas de sangre seca, moho, polvo, humedad y cenizas; oscureciendo aquel hermoso blanco.

La sombra habitaba en aquellos parajes y la oscuridad ha teñido los corazones de todos los que allí se encontraban.

El hombre de negras vestimentas y rojiza cabellera, sin la característica máscara de la orden, se detuvo en frente de un enorme portón de cuidada ornamentación, o lo fue en algún tiempo pasado. Los dos guardias que se encontraban a cada lado del portón miraron al hombre de reojo antes de mirarse entre ellos para posteriormente abrir el portón y dejarle entrar.

La puerta se cerró tras él poco después tras haber accedido al interior de la sala.

Oscuro y solemne era el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Avanzó por la habitación hasta posicionarse justo delante de los escalones de la sala. Al final de los peldaños, se erguía un trono oscuro, digno de un rey; se encontraba allí en las sombras un hombre de orejas puntiagudas, larga y negra cabellera y semblante serio apoyado en el reposabrazos del trono, descansando su mano en su mejilla.

\- ¿Y bien? - habló el hombre de profunda voz. - ¿Lo tenéis?

\- No, mi señor – el hombre de la armadura realizó una reverencia como súplica de perdón – Cuando les tendimos la emboscada a dos de los jefes de la guardia aparecieron dos personas que nos trastocaron todo. - La expresión de el hombre de cabello negro no varió ni un ápice – Sin embargo, obtuvimos algo mucho mejor.

\- ¿El qué, Ashkore?

\- Los "Ojos de Endrick"

Ahora sí, el semblante serio del hombre del trono varió a uno de sorpresa - ¿Cómo?

\- Una de las dos personas que se entrometieron en la emboscada del bosque resultó ser la joven aquella a la que liberé de la prisión de la Guardia cuando me infiltré allí. Creí que era una enemiga, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Pero no se preocupé, la eliminé en cuanto pude.

\- ¿Y la otra?

\- Thuriel Calerion.

Una oscura sonrisa apareció el aquel rostro serio.

\- Sabiendo más o menos de la dirección de la que provenían, es casi seguro que venían de Brighenn, del templo azahra.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... Mis planes no han salido como lo deseaba, pero esto que ha sucedido ha sido algo fantástico. Buen trabajo, Ashkore.

\- Gracias, mi señor – el hombre de cabello rojo se reverenció ante él. - ¿Cual es la siguiente orden?

\- Como hemos avanzado mucho en nuestra misión, les dejaremos a la Guardia de Eel un mes o dos de descanso, para que se confíen. Mientras, en ese tiempo, seguiréis buscando las piezas que nos faltan.

\- ¿Dos meses? ¿Está seguro?

\- Por supuesto – contestó con seguridad – Queda poco para que todo esto termine, además, soy un hombre paciente. Sé esperar.

\- Con su permiso, me retiraré – El hombre se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

\- Ashkore.

El hombre volteó para mirar a su señor, que tenía un tenebroso fulgor en sus ojos rojos.

\- Después de esos dos meses, quiero que vayáis a la Guarida y capturéis a Thuriel. Lo quiero vivo.

* * *

Desde que Thuriel le contó lo sucedido, Miiko actuó rápido y organizó una batida a la playa para buscar a la chica. Le pidió a todos los miembros de la Guardia de Eel que pertenecieran a una raza acuática inspeccionase los límites marítimos que su jurisdicción les permitía. Pasaron dos semanas desde el incidente de Briëlle. Siguieron buscando pero no hallaron rastro de la joven.

No podían seguir malgastando el tiempo y sus escasos recursos en una búsqueda de no llevaba a nada. La actividad fue cesando poco a poco hasta que, casi a la tercera semana, anunciaron oficialmente a los demás miembros y habitantes del refugio el fallecimiento de la joven.

Muchas personas lloraron por su pérdida, más de las esperadas. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que la chica había llegado desde su mundo hasta Eldarya, pero se ganó el afecto de todos en poco tiempo.

Fuera de la guardia, a los pies de cerezo centenario, se hizo un pequeño altar con ofrendas florales.

Al fin y al cabo, a ella le encantaba ese lugar.

Nevra e Ykhar estuvieron ausentes todo aquel día, encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones. Valkyon y Ezarel, estuvieron allí, intentando mantener la compostura, mientras Keroshane lloró a lágrima viva, y Miiko... bueno, mentiría si dijese que la desaparición de la chica no le afectaba.

Por la noche, allí, en frente del altar, era visible la figura de un hombre de blancos cabellos.

Thuriel miraba las ofrendas con el ceño fruncido y apenado.

\- Esto... - murmurró – Esto no tenía que acabar así.

El alto elfo apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes – Ella no debía morir. Ellos no tenían que haber aparecido – continuó hablando en voz baja para si mismo. - Todo mi plan se ha ido al traste...

El hombre alzó la cabeza para divisar el firmamento plagado de estrellas, y mirar fijamente la luna.

\- Puede que esta sea una de las últimas lunas que podamos contemplar.


End file.
